A Different Kind of Rescue
by Sandman Sam
Summary: Sequel to A Differnt Kind of Recovery! Agent Susannah Simon is married and happy. Until she comes home from a mission to find things are beginning to spin again. Where is her husband? The letters? And who returns? Will she rescue and be rescued..in time?
1. Chapter 1

'_Te amo, Querida'_

I rolled over and smiled, reaching for my husband. Unsurprised when I opened my eyes and he wasn't there I slipped out of bed and padded into the kitchen the smell of biscuits and bacon meeting me.

"Good morning," I yawned, leaning against the counter.

"Good morning, you're up early," He smiled, kissing my hand.

"I'm expecting a report from Adam soon," I grinned.

"He went on a solo mission last night?" Jesse asked.

"Simple recovery, some foreign aristocrat was looking for his daughter who escaped to America. Turns out she met someone at Yale, dropped out and has been partying since. Adam went to pick her up once she passed out from too much alcohol. Jared was his back-up, if needed," I sat down, he nodded handing me a glass of orange juice.

"Any rumors stirring in the Agency?" He asked, flipping the bacon.

"It's been awful quiet towards our end, there have been some hits on the east coast and Asia but nothing terrible," I shrugged taking a sip, "Not that I'm complaining, it's given us more time," I smiled as he grinned side-glancing at me.

My cell rang but Jesse was closer so he answered it,

"De Silva," He listened before handing it to me, "Donald,"

"Simon," I straightened up.

"Top Agent Simon, this is Kevin Donald, R.R.A."

"Report," I listened.

"We have Agent McTavish here with us, he has requested you as his back-up," Donald sounded uncomfortable.

"Put on Agent McTavish," I ordered, wanting an explanation.

"I can't ma'am, he's helping the others contain the recovered," Donald said uneasily.

"Address?" I jotted it down on a piece of paper Jesse slid over to me, "I'm on my way."

I snapped the phone shut and smiled apologetically.

"Aristocrat's daughter is causing problems, Adam needs back-up. Love you," I kissed him quickly, he smiled and watched me run into our room.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a button down I slipped on a pair of sneakers before going out the Ferrari. My phone beeped, a text:

_Be safe, breakfast and I will be waiting. _

I smiled and drove off, typing the address into the G.P.S.

When I arrived their were four disgruntled looking agents outside a steel door and shouting coming from inside.

"McTavish?" I asked.

"Inside ma'am," One of them glanced to the door, he knocked three times and Adam quickly appeared, ducking from a chair.

"Suze," He sighed in relief, "I mean, Agent Simon. I, we, have a small situation with the daughter. She um, is a little, very pissed ma'am," he attempted to smile, "It was a good thing I picked her up passed out or I'd probably be reporting from a hospital."

"Girl talk?" I asked.

"Would you?" He looked relieved.

"Why not," I eyed the door, "On a scale of one to ten?"

"The truth? Eleven," He smiled apologetically.

I sighed and walked straight in, side stepping a chair.

"Stop," I commanded, she paused, taking in my wardrobe.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, her Indian accent thick.

"Top Agent Susannah Simon," I replied, "But you can call me Suze,"

"Agent Suze Simon? How cute. What, they couldn't handle me, too afraid so they sent in, _you_?" She snorted.

"Fayera, I suggest you shut up," I countered, "You're being highly unreasonable and throwing a tantrum will get you no where. Perhaps if you acted like the adult you are supposed to be then we wouldn't be in this situation. I'm told you dropped from Yale, wanted to party. Your father is worried."

"My father is worried about his fortune, not me," She snipped angrily.

My eyes narrowed, "You're his only daughter, and his eldest child. The only child of his first and most favorite wife. You think this is only about fortune, girl do you have _a lot_ of growing up to do."

She paused, surveying me again, "You know more than you seem to, Agent Simon,"

"You're more childish than you seem, Princess," I replied, pulling the chair up to the table and sitting, "Why don't you start by telling me why you dropped Yale just to party,"

"You're the one who seems to have all the answers," Fayera sat on the other side of the table.

"Well Princesses just don't go to Yale for no reason, and then to just throw it away for booze and boys who will only remember you for how easy you were. It seems like theirs a hidden motive in there somewhere. Don't hold it against me for saying so but you don't seem like the Yale type of person. So if you were coming to America just to party, why Yale?" I asked.

"It was a name my father recognized and approved of," She shrugged.

"That would make sense wouldn't it?" I tilted my head, "Aren't there simpler, less expensive, less difficult colleges to get into that your father would approve?"

"Perhaps there where. But you see, when your powerful like my family, it's easy to get into any colleges," She smiled.

"Yale," I smiled politely making hers falter, "Of course,"

"Is there something wrong Agent?" She asked.

"No," I shook my head, "Just one more question, how were the parties?"

"Wild," She laughed, "But worth every punishment I'm sure to get."

"Fayera," I leaned forward, "I just hope you didn't do anything you'll regret,"

For a moment she stared at me in surprise and worry before collecting herself, she smiled and said,

"Isn't it that infamous American saying 'Deny Everything, Regret Nothing'?"

"One of them," I nodded, leaning back.

"Are you in love Agent Simon?" She asked.

"And married to him," I showed her the ring.

"Oh," She stared at it, "What does he do?"

"He's an agent, in my team," I smiled, "Agent De Silva."

Something crossed her face but she turned away and then smiled,

"I hope the best for you."

"Thank you," I eyed her.

"Does this mean I have to go home now?" She asked sheepishly.

"Most likely," I nodded, "McTavish,"

"Yes ma'am," Adam came in right away.

"Pack up, we're heading back. She's relented, call her father. Their jet should still be standing by," I stood.

"Copy that," He left, not even glancing at Fayera.

"He hates me now doesn't he?" She asked.

"Throwing chairs doesn't make the best impression, he's simply doing his job now. Normally he's a very charming and friendly person, but he's engaged," I explained.

"Happily?" She teased.

"Putty in her hands," I laughed.

"It was nice meeting you Agent Simon," Fayera stood.

"Likewise, be safe," I nodded and left.

The other agents saluted and thanked me. I smiled politely, waiting for Adam. He came quickly enough, Fayera's father close behind him.

"You are Miss Simon?" He asked, I bowed and smiled, "Thank you very much, my daughter, I don't know what's gotten into her."

"Nothing we can't handle sir, I hope from now on everything goes well," I shook his hand.

"Thank you Miss, safe travels," He smiled.

"And to you," I motioned for Adam who followed me out.

"Follow behind me, and you sir, owe me a biscuit and bacon," I grinned.

"Are you serious? Or is that a code?" Adam raised an eyebrow, I laughed.

"I have a husband for that kind of code," I winked, "You pulled me away from breakfast."

"My bad," Adam smiled, "How's the old love coop."

"Old love coop?" I looked at him, "Please tell me that's not what you call my place,"

"Only when your not around," Adam joked.

"I've actually got a surprise for Jesse, I meant to tell him after breakfast," I smiled.

"Tell him?" Adam asked.

"No, break out into show tunes, yes tell him," I laughed.

"Mind sharing with your ole buddy ole pal?" Adam followed me to the cars.

"Get some rest Adam, you did well," I smiled, getting in my own car.


	2. Chapter 2 Abducted

*Jesse's POV*

I watched her leave the house, smiling and shaking my head I turned back to the breakfast. Though I was her husband and teammate missions came before personal time. I understood of course, and I loved her ambition but I admit I was selfish. Any man would want his mornings with his wife alone. Hardly a minute later the door reopened and I laughed, thinking she had forgotten something. She had gotten into a habit of that lately.

"Did you forget something?" I asked.

"More like left something unfinished," A deep voice made me whirl around, a fist connecting with my jaw as I did so.

Falling back I blinked to see two men advancing forward and three more behind them. Stancing I prepared for self-defense before a sharp pain and waves of electricity made me seize up and collapse onto the ground.

"Stay down De Silva and I won't have to leave a blood stain for your wife," The voice drifted in from behind the corner.

The last thing I saw was a white glove turning off the stove and oven, and then a cloth bag was placed over my head and a needle in my back. I drifted off, with three men sitting on me it was difficult to fight back.

"Take him to the car, the neighbor's will be stirring soon," The voice ordered.

When the medication began wearing off I blinked a few times but it proved in vain, a blind had been put over my eyes and my hands were bound by a rope twisted with wire. I stayed limp, listening to the sounds around me. From what I could tell we were crammed in a spotty plane, hardly worth flying. The goons surrounding me spoke in fluent Spanish, talking of beer and card games, laughing at dirty jokes.

"What do you think this one did?" One of them asked, jabbing me.

"Not sure, boss has been thinking of this one for quite some time. I wonder," He snorted then jabbed me himself, "What did you do pretty boy? Huh?"

They laughed until I murmured,

"Your mother and your sisters,"

One grabbed my head and slammed it into the window, punching me twice before pushing me away.

"You'll shut the hell up, thinking your so smart. Pisses me off, you think your so much better because you made it somewhere huh? Remember where you come from, _friend_. Remember quick," He hissed in my ear.

"I come from Fuerte, Spain," I murmured, "And you, friend?"

"Delos, Spain," The other, in the furthest corner spoke up, "You are a cousin?"

"Peasant's son," I nodded.

"How'd you get so high on boss's hit list?" He chuckled.

"I'll tell you when I know cousin," I coughed, "Who is he?"

"Who knows," I heard him shuffle, "His second in command gives the orders to us. This is the first time we've seen him."

"Describe him?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough unfortunate," The one closest laughed, "So you have a woman back home aye? What is she like?"

"Strong willed and beautiful, like a white stallion in a Spain sunset. Smart and quick, she is an agent just like me," I smiled.

The second whistled, "Clean, smart, and beautiful, you must be the luckiest man there."

"I like to think so," I chuckled, the third following.

"Your not so bad cousin," The first clapped his hand on my shoulder, "Boss says you a bad smart ass. What is your name?"

"Jesse, Jesse De Silva," I sat up, my head still smarting.

"De Silva aye? Keep strong cousin," The second shuffled.

"If only to see that woman of yours," The third spoke.

"Thank you," I murmured, settling down, trying to get some rest so my head might stop pounding.

When I was jolted awake again, they were dragging me to and shoving me into a trunk, snapping it shut and climbing in the back. From the bumps and turns we were going far away from any activity. It was night by the time they yanked me out, my joints groaning in protest. Lights flashed around me as they walked with flashlights, murmuring quietly as they took me into an elevator. It reeked of sewage and sweat. I could hear the rats and bugs scuttling along as we went down. I could almost feel the dirt in the air and shifted when they coughed.

I was thrown into a room where laughter and cheers erupted, rough hands yanked and pulled the binds off my hands before picking me up and shoving me further into the room. I unbound my eyes quickly, blinking at the dim light swinging above my head.

"Survive and you meet the boss," A gravely voice called from behind, the elevator closing. I glanced around, I was trapped in a pin, surrounded by wire mesh and dirty drunk men screaming for fights. I touched my head, a lump forming where I had been bashed on the plane.

A door in front of me opened and a weedy look man who slinked like a cat came out, beginning to circle me before I took stance. He paused and surveyed me, grinning at the applause he gained.

"No offense, friend, but I have no time for you," I growled.

He laughed and went back to circling before I charged, evading as he tried to twist and attack my sides. He was quick but with all my training in Argentina I was able to catch his hands and shove them back into his chest, pinning him to the mesh. He squirmed so I brought him down, his forehead meeting square with my knee. I tossed him aside, walking towards the door, but stopped when it opened again and a man easily 6'4 and probably weighing over three hundred pounds came waddling in.

"I doubt you're here to escort," I backed up, he grunted and the door closed again.

"I will not play these games," I growled, but continued backing up, the man said nothing, "Clearly they choose the most brain-dead people or else you'd be smart enough to take me to your boss."

"Speak for yourself," The man rumbled, "Turn around,"

"What?" I glanced, the first man's foot greeting me. I fell backwards and the second grabbed me, in a choke hold, backing up towards the door. The weedy man strutted over and opened the door, his partner dragging me despite my thrashing.

"Good Evening Agent De Silva, excuse the detainment, it isn't easy to just slip people in here without them seeming like fighters, come in," A mellow voice called from the shadows.

The binding was put back on my arms but also to the chair they held me to. Above me was another dim light that accented the dirt and other filth that seemed to coat this place. It smelled of sweat and alcohol, the cheers of the ring barley audible through the walls.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Asking already?" A silky voice chuckled; I froze in my seat, my veins turning cold.

"I'm impatient to meet my captor," I shrugged, trying to seem unaffected.

"Reunions are such an anxious affair," He chuckled, "Tell me, how is Agent Susannah Simon?"

Several laughed and I shook with rage at his tone,

"She's better than you'll be once I get my hands on you," I growled.

"Oh Jesse, Jesse, do behave. This party hasn't even started," He smiled, "I wonder if she'll even realize it. I've already left her a note. A mission, it says, back to Argentina for a short while. Your old Unit requests your help. You'll contact soon. Send her a message every week or so and she'll be just fine."

"Clearly, your time in prison has distorted your memory of Susannah," I snorted.

"No, I was just trying to reassure you. I'll stage your death perfectly, don't worry. Old enemy bombs again, she'll get her funeral, move on. She's strong, we both know that. She'll find love again, just like the first time," His voice turned bitter.

"She'll never fall for your staging, I've told her everything about Argentina, about Spain," I shook my head.

"Don't be so negative my old friend," He chuckled.

"Just show yourself Paul, nothing can hide you now," I growled.

"If you wish it," He stepped out of the shadow and my jaw dropped.

Nice suit Paul had turned into baggy short, tropical button shirt opened to reveal a wife beater tank. His hair was untidy and the right side of his face was scarred from the bullet he had taken from Susannah. He was much more tanned and his eyes were colder.

"You haven't changed a bit," Paul smiled, looking him up and down.

"I can only say the same on the inside Slater," my eyes narrowed.

"Oh I'm not after silly revenge this time De Silva, I'm after something much bigger," Paul laughed.

"Do tell," I glared.

"All in good time my friend, all in good time," Paul leaned back against the wall, looking smug.


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets Out!

When I got home everything in the kitchen was turned off. Glancing around I spotted the note and picked it up:

_A friend called in a favor in Argentina. I'll be back soon. Love, Jesse_

I smiled and pocketed the note, it was like him to leave notes instead of phone messages. My phone rang and I answered it,

"Hey handsome,"

"Well thanks Simon," the voice on the other line giggled.

"Annie!" I gasped, surprised, "Sorry, I was expecting someone else,"

"Oh I know," Annie giggled again, "How are you two?"

"Good, he's been called away to Argentina this morning while I was helping Adam," I sat down.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"An old friend called in a favor. It must have something to do with his old team," I sighed, "How are you? The baby?"

"We're just fine. Her name is Zoe and Hal simply spoils her rotten. If I had to be jealous of any woman stealing my man it's her," Annie laughed, "He simply melts when she smiles and when she laughs at him I don't know whose happier. It's wonderful, being a mother."

"I'm so happy for you both, I can't wait to meet her," I smiled, "Is it really wonderful?"

"Yes! I...Suze?" Annie went quiet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you expecting a child?" She asked eagerly.

"Well...It was supposed to be a surprise until Jesse got back," I blushed.

"Suze!" She squealed, "I'm so happy! Congratulations! Oh he better hurry his butt home! You should tell him! That'll get him on the first flight back."

I laughed, "Thanks Annie, maybe. I guess we'll see when he calls."

"Oh Suze, this is wonderful! How far along are you?" She asked.

"I'll be a month in two days," I laughed again.

"If you need anything, any help at all. Don't be afraid to call, and keep someone's number close just in case. I know it's early to be saying that but you never can tell," Annie was ecstatic.

"Thank you so much Annie, I will. You take care of Zoe, we'll be fine down here," I smiled.

"Can I tell Hal, he'll be home soon!" Annie asked.

"Tell Hal what?" His voice drifted in.

"Sure," I laughed.

"Their will be a new De Silva in 8 months time," Annie was practically jumping.

Hal laughed, "Alright woman, settle down before you over exert yourself. Congratulations Suze."

"Thanks Hal, take care of your girls ya hear?" I teased.

"Aye Captain," He laughed.

"I should go, Jared needs a report," I lied, I was feeling a wave of nausea come over me all of a sudden.

"Sure thing, take care," He smiled.

"You too," I smiled, hanging up and running to the bathroom.

My phone rang again just as I was cleaning out my mouth. Spitting out my water I answered.

"Simon," I wiped my mouth.

"Adam here,"

"Hey Adam, one sec," I rinsed my mouth again, the taste still in my mouth.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Food must not be agreeing with me," I lied.

"Jesse there holding your hair?" Adam teased.

"No, he wasn't here when I got back. He's been asked to go to Argentina to help an old friend. He said he should be back soon," I sighed, walking to the kitchen to make some Kool-Aid.

"Do you need CeeCee and I to come over?" Adam asked seriously.

"No, I'm fine, I just need to relax a little," I replied, pulling out the packets and the pitcher.

"Are you sick?" Adam asked.

"It's natural Adam, calm down," I smiled.

"Suze...are you pregnant?" He asked slowly.

"Almost a month," I admitted, "I wanted to wait and tell Jesse first but it looks like the cats out of the bag on this one."

Adam was silent, I could just barely make out his breathing.

"Adam?" I asked, "Adam it's not yours, talk to me. If you faint there's nothing I can do," I teased.

"Suze, this is, this is great! You're! I mean you're going to be a....a mother!" Adam was shocked.

"And here I thought I was going to be the great-aunt, thanks for letting me know," I joked.

"Wow!" He murmured, "Wow!"

"If your this flabbergasted by my child I'd pay big money to watch CeeCee tell you if ever you two have children," I laughed.

"Congratulations Suze!" CeeCee took the phone, "Adam's finding it hard to form a sentence right now, but he's excited,"

"I hope so, he's practically my child's uncle," I smiled, putting water in the pitcher.

"This is wonderful Suze, we're all really happy for you!" CeeCee laughed.

"Thanks CeeCee, I think I'm going to try calling Jesse," I poured the packet.

"No problem, see ya!" CeeCee hung up.

I pocketed my phone for a moment while I was finishing up the Kool-Aid, pouring myself a cup and taking a sip before opening my phone and clicking speed-dial. It rang once and then beeped,

"I'm sorry but this number is currently unavailable, please hang up or press 2 for more options,"

I hung up and stared at my phone, it was impossible that the number was wrong. Why was it turned off? What could he possibly be doing in Argentina that would force him to cancel his number? It didn't seem right to me. So I called Jared,

"Hey, I need you to contact the Agency and find out why Jesse's number has been canceled."

"Canceled? Are you sure?" Jared asked.

"Yes, he's in Argentina with an old friend and I just needed to get a hold of him but he hasn't left any forwarding numbers and his number has been canceled," I put down my cup.

"I'll call it in right away, is there some sort of emergency?" Jared asked, concerned.

'Not yet', "No, everything is fine, I just worry a little," I reassured him.

"Don't worry, he's a strong agent. I'll call you when I know something," Jared promised.

"Thanks Jared," I smiled.

"Anytime dear," He hung up, and I pocketed my phone once more.

While I was waiting I cleaned up, putting the bacon in a container and in the refrigerator, the same for the biscuits.

'I wonder why he didn't put these away before he left, probably thought I'd be back soon enough' I shrugged.

Cleaning the apartment, I smiled at the doorway to the nursery, then sighed shaking my head.

Jared called me within an hour, and not with the best of news.

"Apparently there was a form submitted, signed by Jesse, to terminate his number for 12 months, or until he submitted another form."

"12 months?" I gasped, "But his note said he'd be back soon, I don't understand."

"Nor I, perhaps he wasn't quite sure so he extended it just to be safe, it did say or until he submitted another form. Is there something important that I'm missing?" Jared asked.

"I'm pregnant!" I finally admitted, "Yes yes I know, congrats. I've heard it all this morning, and I'm also being told my husband is unreachable."

"Oh please don't cry dear," Jared sounded fretful, bloody missions he could handle but crying women were way out of his knowledge.

"I won't," I promised, half laughing.

"Why don't you bring your mother up?" Jared asked, looking for some piece of advice to give.

"Maybe," I sighed, it didn't seem like a bad idea.

"And try not to worry too much. Jesse is one of the best Agents and if he is in Argentina then that's even better, because he knows the place and he's probably got connections. If he's with an old friend we can only hope for the best. For now, we assume the 12 month termination of his number is merely a safety measure and he'll be fine. I'm sure he want's nothing more to return to you," Jared tried to reassure me.

"Sure Jared, thanks, I'll talk to you again soon," I hung up, walking over to the couch to relax.

Jared had a valid point but wouldn't it have been easier to just turn off his phone instead of the number, at least then she could leave messages. Unless he thought he could be tracked, which would explain it.

"If it was a last minute call in favor how did he get his number turned off so fast?" I asked aloud, unsurprised when no reply came.

"Where are you Jesse?" I murmured, sighing.

The days that followed seemed to fly by, small missions kept me busy for the most part and CeeCee and Sylvia came over often to chat. No reports from Jesse ever came, but Sylvia reassured me;

"Perhaps he wants to lay low the first week or so, just in case. The mission might have something to do with his old team and we all know that they were killed. So perhaps he's seeking revenge, to help catch the bomber or something along those lines. Perhaps he's saving another old friend, we can't be sure right away. Worrying is a natural thing, but don't let it overrule your thoughts or actions. We will carry on here and simply wait it out, like the Great Depression," She smiled.

"Only it won't be depressing," CeeCee quickly spoke up.

"Oh heavens no! How could it be when you've got a witty albino and crazy old bat to keep you entertained?" Sylvia laughed.

I smiled, it was true they kept me busy, but a part of me already missed Jesse terribly. Adam was off on another solo mission, Jared being his stand-by. They had become increasingly protective of me and selective of what missions they let me have. I called Annie often, she laughed and told me of Hal and Rick being the same way.

"Just be thankful Jesse's not there or you'd feel like he was fluttering over you all the time. Hal was terrible about that but it was funny, I'm not sure who was more worried, him about me or me about him," She giggled.


	4. Chapter 4 Help Me, Help Her

If time had moved any slower I would have thought it had become a sloth. Paul came in and out but he rarely said anything. The "security" revolved every couple of hours, none of them spoke a word of English.

"Where do you come from?" I asked in Spanish, looking around.

"Cuba," One of them murmured.

"Spain," I bowed my head to him, "All of you are Cubans?"

"I am from Mexico," Another spoke.

"Julo says you have a woman, back in clean California," The Cuban smirked.

"Yes, I am married to her," I smiled.

"Quite a description from what I hear. Boss seems to know her, or so I hear," Another spoke.

"Yes, we all knew each other at one point. They dated, but she fell for me when he cheated with another woman," I murmured, feeling awkward, admitting such personal things to these people.

"Despicable," The Mexican spit on the floor, "He would be shot where I come from."

"Why do you work here? For him?" I asked.

"My family, my friend, is very poor. This job offers very good money, and I send most of it home to take care of my six children and wife," The Mexican sighed, "Mr. Slater, he found us all at our lowest and offered riches, so far he has been good to his word."

"I see," I nodded.

"If anyone asks, we never talked," The Cuban warned.

"My lips, are sealed," I promised, smiling weakly.

They shuffled as the door opened and Paul walked in with two men.

"This sirs, is the information keeper I have for you," Paul smiled, "Or at least the key to a very vast amount of information."

I pursed my lips, keeping a cool composure.

"This man, he does not look American," The man to the left murmured, his Indian accent thick.

"He comes from Spain but he is a registered American. He's an R.R.A. Agent." Paul explained.

"But does he know what we need?" The other asked, his accent revealed his Russian heritage.

"If he doesn't his wife will, or her Unit, they're very connected for such a low rank," Paul snickered.

"Higher than yours," I murmured, "What do they call men like you Slater, who crawl on their bellies and suck up to people for a little more gold in their pockets. Disgraceful."

Paul's snicker faded and for a moment he looked like he'd want nothing more than to punch me. I stared back at him, daring him.

"Are you sure this isn't about revenge? For every night I held her, kissed her, whispered her name and she whispered mine. The woman you love looks at you like your nothing more than a bad dream and at me like I am her soul," I said coolly, watching his face contort and turn seven shades of red.

"What is this he speaks of?" The Russian asked, looking at Paul.

"Nothing, we have some unfinished business, but it wont get in the way. In fact, I think it will play very much in our favor," Paul's smile returned but his eyes told me I wouldn't get away with my words.

"Move forward then," The first man sighed, "I am not the most patient,"

"Nor am I," The Russian agreed.

"Sirs, you'll have all you need and then I will have all I need." Paul promised, bowing to them.

"I hold you responsible," The Russian growled before he and the other left.

Once they had left Paul strode over and hit me right in the jaw, I had to shift my legs so the chair wouldn't topple over.

"You," He pointed to the Mexican, "Hold this chair," he pointed to the back of the chair.

The Mexican met my gaze and then slowly walked to the back of the chair, I blinked at him in understanding. Paul snarled and proceeded to hit me in the ribs and gut until I was coughing and sputtering blood.

"Watch it, or next time I'll use a blade," He hissed in my ear, I made no reply.

Paul walked out, slamming the door angrily behind him.

"Be easy friend, try not to move until the pain ebbs," The Mexican murmured.

"Promise me something," I whispered hoarsely.

"What?" He asked.

"If I spill, or if they turn to my wife, warn her. Warn my Susannah, please. I beg you, I can not have them harm her. He will not hurt her again if I can help it," I pleaded.

"I will do my best," He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I bowed my head, the pain still radiating.

He felt my chest and shook his head,

"Nothing broken," He whispered, "You'll live,"

"We'll say that is a good thing for now," I chuckled, he smiled and nodded walking back to his post.

Days passed before Paul came back, and by then most of my bruises had healed for the most part.

"You're going to tell me the password to get to the guards post," He smiled kindly but his eyes were cold.

"You need a Unit code for that," I shook my head, "I am not a Unit,"

"Liar, Suze can get into the post, can't she?" Paul asked.

"Only when submitting a report because she's a Top Agent," I murmured, "What you would need is a Unit code or a Guard code, neither I'm permitted to obtain."

"Stop lying De Silva," He hit my gut, making me double over for a moment, "Tell me your code for reaching the Guard Post."

"I am not a Unit, Slater," I repeated.

"You have a code," He pinched a nerve in my shoulder.

"I am not a Unit," I repeated through gritted teeth.

"Tell me your code," He backhanded me across the face.

"I am not a Unit," I coughed.

"Then tell me Jared's," He leaned over me.

"I don't know his," I shook my head.

"Yes you do, I've become an expert at knowing when someone is lying to me. You're a team, a _family_," Paul rolled his eyes, "Of course you know the codes."

"No," I glared at him.

"Oh you'll tell me," Paul's eyes narrowed, he snapped his fingers and the weedy looking man from earlier came in. At first I thought he meant to torture me until Paul turned to him and said,

"Go, your flight leaves soon. Remember to keep a close eye on her, find out anything you can,"

"Yes sir," He bowed and left, grinning at me as he left.

"Your not," I growled.

"I've got to find out somehow, and if something goes wrong I need to know I won't be disturbed before it's time," Paul smiled, "Just look at it as covering all my bases."

"I should have killed you once I got out of the hospital," I growled.

"Now, now, we'll have plenty of time for threats later. Unless you want to tell me the code now, then it'll save us a lot of time, and effort. Though I don't think I would mind very much _seeing_ her again, just like _old_ times, aye De Silva?" Paul winked.

I snarled, thrashing about trying to untangle the binds. Paul laughed and strode out of the room, looking victorious,

"We'll chat again soon De Silva," He called as the door shut.

Yelling in anger I thrashed until three men came up to hold me down, trying to calm me.

"Easy friend," The Mexican whispered, "I will warn her if they move forward to far."

I glared at the door, breathing heavy all I could see was red, Paul would not get away with his words either if I had any say in this before it was over.

Five hours later a man in a black suit holding a notepad came in with a chair and sat down in front of me. He made himself comfortable before looking at me as if this was an everyday thing.

"Hello," He said calmly.

"Hello," I replied.

"My name is Hans," He offered, "You are Jesse, I know,"

"Agent De Silva," I corrected him, I didn't trust him and he knew it.

"Agent De Silva, of course," Hans nodded.

"Slater is in hiding," I sneered.

"He has slightly more important business to attend to. So I am here in his place," Hans replied blankly.

"Of course," I sat back.

"What is your Team's Unit code?" He asked, looking up at me expectantly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Hans asked.

"Does your boss need to get into the Guard Post," I explained.

"Business matters I'm sure," Hans replied.

"You don't know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And if I do?" Hans countered.

"Well I would assume you do, why else would he trust you to handle such a matter as this?" I asked calmly, in my element.

"Perhaps the less I know the better, so you can not extract anything important from me," Hans offered.

"Perhaps, then you know nothing and are very disposable. So it is of no importance to me if you can not extract anything from _me_ and get killed for it," I countered, Hans found this uncomfortable and shifted in his seat. The others around us watched the scene unfold in a sort of awe and amusement.

"I'm sure that wouldn't be the case," Hans cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Slater seems to have quite a temper about things not going his way or getting what he wants," I tilted my head, using myself as an example.

Hans looked unsure now, clearly he knew Paul did in fact have a temper. His eyes took in the sight of my visible bruises. I smiled politely,

"So you see, I can sit here in silence and it'll be you who gets the brunt of the punishment for not getting the code from me."

Hans sat up, adjusting his collar.

"Do you know something Hans? A trade of information perhaps we could do, that way I get what I want and you live to see tomorrow's daylight," I continued to smile, pinning him with my stare.

"I don't know if they'd like that," Hans shifted nervously, weighing his options.

"But it would be a win-win, how could they not?" I asked innocently.

"I...I suppose so," Hans seemed to be leaning towards my favor, for it seemed the safest.

"Is Slater after Agency Confidential information?" I asked.

"Yes," Hans nodded.

"Does he plan on selling it?" I continued.

"Yes," Hans nodded eagerly, "To the highest bidder,"

"Who are currently the two men who came a few days ago?" I pushed on.

"Yes, Mr. Julesk and Mr Shaebeeb," Hans admitted.

"And you expect my code now, don't you?" I smiled again.

"Yes," Hans pulled out a pen.

"No," my smile widened.

"What?" Hans looked up, confused.

"I won't give it to you," I stated simply.

"But we had an agreement," Hans leaned forward.

"I never agreed to anything, I simply asked a few questions," I shrugged.

Hans seemed to replay the conversation in his mind and once he saw I was right he paled, looking up at me in terror. I smiled politely, one of the Cuban's letting out one long low whistle.

"You tricked me!" Hans stood.

"Your weak," I hissed, "You're a push-over. You're not fit to be in this line of work, run while you still can."

He did without a second thought, dropping the notepad and pen and tripping over the chair as he made a mad dash. I looked up at the Mexican who had the same thought and picked up the pad and pen quickly.

"Write this: Susannah, Be safe and do not listen to Slater. I will survive, if only for you. I love you, take care. Please Susannah do not come for me. Do not come."

He wrote quickly and carefully tore the page out and pocketed it, dropping the pad and pen back to the chair before going back to his post.

Paul burst in within minutes looking angry.

"You think your so clever De Silva, extracting some information from an idiot like him!" He snarled, walking up to me, "You will give me that code! I don't care if I have to poison you or slice off limbs! _You will give me that damn code!_"

"Tell your bidders to go shove their gold down their own throats and choke on it. You'll never get to Agency information, even if by some miracle you get to the Guard Post," I spat back at him.

Paul snarled some incoherent words and kicked the empty chair, grabbing the pad and pen before leaving.

"Mail it, call her, something, anything! Please! Quickly!" I whispered to the Mexican.

"Tonight my friend, tonight," He promised, "We get switched for a few hours to go into town. The tavern will have a phone."

"Thank you, thank you so much," I smiled up at him, he smiled and nodded.

I closed my eyes and prayed,

'Susannah, my Susannah' my eyes watered at the thought, 'You will be safe, no matter what'


	5. Chapter 5 Message Sent

I finally gave in and called my mother, who was more than happy to come and see me.

"I was actually hoping you and Andy could come down and stay for a week or so," I cleared my throat.

"Oh dear, wouldn't it be awfully crowded, four people in that small apartment?" My mom asked.

"No actually it would only be the three of us. Jesse is away on a mission," I tried to sound upbeat but my mother heard right through me.

"Susie, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Nothing mom, I just really want you to come down for a little while. It's kind of lonely here even with CeeCee and Sylvia coming daily to see me. Besides I want to show you the changes and I have amazing news. Will you come down? Even if it is just for a week or so?" I asked eagerly, the more I thought about it the more I needed her to come.

"Alright dear, you know we'd be happy to. We can be down in that part of town tomorrow, it shouldn't take too long to pack. I can't wait, my baby girl! You don't know how empty this house feels. Even with Max and Andy it gets pretty quiet. You're all grown up, and the boys are all out doing their own thing," My mother sighed happily, "We'll see you tomorrow dear ok? I'll go tell Andy, he should be home very soon."

"Thanks mom, I'll see you then," I smiled, "I love you,"

"Love you too Susie," My mom hung up, I knew she was just as excited as I was, maybe even more.

The next day was a buzz of activity; CeeCee, Adam, Sylvia, Mac, and Jared all came over for a small party to celebrate. My mother was more than ecstatic when I showed her the nursery.

"A grandbaby! I'm going to be a grandmother!" She glowed, smiling from ear to ear.

Andy hugged me tightly, "I'm so proud of you Suze, it's too bad Jesse's not here for me to shake his hand."

"He'll be home...soon," I smiled, "Hopefully soon."

"Does he know?" My mother asked.

"No, he left before I could tell him," I blushed lightly.

"Imagine when he comes home and see's your belly," Mom gushed, "He'll fall over sideways!"

I laughed, and hugged her; it felt better having someone in the house though I could feel my mother surveying me when she thought I was busy with something else. She was worried about me as a pregnant woman and my worry about when Jesse would come home. That night she slept in my room and I told her everything, from the note to the breakfast left out, I even told her about the phone and Jared's thoughts about it and Sylvia's and mine. She took it in silently and then put her hands on mine,

"I understand your worry dear, but nothing completely alarming has happened yet so we can still have hope."

"I know, I just, I keep feeling like I'm missing this big piece that's totally different than the direction we're looking in and I feel like at any minute something's going to happen and not in that good surprise way," I admitted, my eyes watering, "Every night I dream of him crying out my name and there are all these shadows and I know my hormones aren't helping the matter but I can't shake this feeling. And it's not my protective wife feeling, it's my agent feeling like when I'm working a case."

My mother had nothing to say to this but a pained face and worried eyes. She knew better than to go against my gut as an agent and this spoke louder to her than anything else I'd told her.

"All I can tell you sweetheart is that there are bonds in this world that love can only act as a layer for. You love Jesse more than anything and you'd go anywhere to save him. But know that you have people who feel the same way about you and don't want to you getting hurt. If there is some sort of storm brewing, you'll be the last person we through in the middle. Sacrifice can mean more than just putting your life on the line, remember that," She touched my face, smiling softly.

"Thank you mom," I murmured, tears welling up. We hugged and I was never more thankful to have a mother like her.

The next few days things settled down, it seemed almost natural having them in the house. Andy spent time talking with Jared, and occasionally Adam. Sylvia and my mother became fast friends, chatting about everything. Sylvia was well connected and found out things quickly and my mother, being a reporter, was fascinated. Most of the time I found my comfortable spot on the couch with a cup of hot tea and a movie, unable to do much else. Missions seemed to die down, something I noticed Jared wasn't surprised about.

"You didn't ask the Guards to send higher missions elsewhere did you?" I asked him one day.

"Of course not, why would you think such a thing," Jared smiled innocently, "Don't you go wondering about work, you're pregnant and you've got family over."

"Being pregnant isn't the same as being crippled, I can still do missions, I'm only over a month," I countered.

"Let me worry about you, this is practically my grandchild so don't you scold me about being overly protective," He waged a playful finger, but there was some seriousness in his eyes.

"Alright Jared," I smiled, "I'll overlook it this time," I winked.

He grinned and patted his pocket where his phone was, before going back to talking with Andy. Annie, Zoe, Hal, and Rick came down, a surprise thanks to CeeCee.

"Just because my husband isn't here doesn't mean I have to have everyone come down. What's next the circus?" I asked.

"Well that might take some time," She joked.

"Oh well then you'll have to get right on it," I rolled my eyes but smiled, "Thank you CeeCee but really, you don't have to invite everyone to come and keep me busy."

"I know, I know I just feel like it's better if we have everyone here," She smiled, I looked away unable to deny that I had the same feeling. Ever since I admitted everything to my mother the feeling seemed to gradually increase, making me restless whenever most of the crowd went away, leaving me to my thoughts. My mother had me take her around town, even though she knew it well enough already. She was just trying to keep me from closing in and keeping to myself.

Zoe occupied a lot of my time. She was beautiful and clever for so young a child and her bright green eyes sparkled when she laughed. Annie and I took her to the beach and park, always trying to get her to say different words. Hal had taught her basic sign-language for when she wanted something but still couldn't pronounce it. And soon I was able to know what she wanted so well Annie and Hal could have a date night to themselves without worry. I didn't mind, being around a baby made me glow and my mother noticed. She sighed as she watched me.

"What?" I laughed, "Miss the good old days?"

"Yes, and no," She smiled, "I'll always miss having a baby but I'm glad because it means I sleep more." She joked.

"I can't wait, to lose sleep," I laughed, "As weird as that sounds,"

"Oh I couldn't either," My mother sat down next to me, smiling at Zoe, "The first time you hold a baby and it clicks that this is the little human came out of you, and it will look up to you for love and caring and understanding. It's the greatest and scariest feeling in the world. But I know you'll do well dear, after all, you take after me," She laughed.

"And Jesse's really great with kids, so I know this baby is going to have a lot of love and caring and understanding," I smiled, rubbing my stomach, "Even though he or she will probably have some pretty strict rules. Having two Agent parents and all."

"Then lets hope she or he inherits their parents understanding," She winked, making me laugh.

"Especially when they're a teenager," I nodded, smiling and glancing up at CeeCee and Adam who were cuddling and smiling.

That's when my phone rang, Adam was closer so he answered it.

"McTavish," He answered, upbeat. When I walked over his face contorted and he got a piece of paper, writing something down in Spanish. He was murmuring quietly back, asking questions. Then his face went pale and he thanked the person on the other line before hanging up.

"What is it? What happened," I put my hand on his shoulder, he still had the paper tightly in his hands.

"That was," he cleared his throat, "A collect call from an anonymous caller who says he knows Agent De Silva. He was calling to pass along a message to his wife Susannah," He looked up at me.

"What is it? What's the message?" I asked hurriedly.

"That he loves you and he wants you to be safe and to not go after him...no matter what, there was more but the line wasn't good and it crackled a lot. He says they aren't in Argentina though," He replied, looking apologetic, "It seems whatever mission he went on, it hasn't been going the way they planned. But they must have something because he's still alive."

I sat down, torn; I finally knew something but I wished I didn't. His message said to be safe and not to go after him no matter what, as if there was something that would make me want to jump up and go myself. What could it be? It had to be something big, or he wouldn't have made someone send the message for me to specifically stay away. And although I knew it would be best to follow his wishes, there was a part of me that could not stop wanting to dive in just as my mother mentioned. I wanted to find the storm that I seemed to be blind to yet I could feel it.

I knew I needed to find him as I looked down at my stomach. My baby would not be without a father.

Not if I could help it.


	6. Chapter 6 Overheard

When they came back the small smile The Mexican showed me when the others weren't looking told me the message had been sent. A million questions raced through my mind but not one of them could be asked yet. I wondered if they had noticed Paul's spy watching them, or if he was good enough not to be detected. It didn't look that way from the short time Jesse had spent with him, even though most of it was fighting in a ring. I pictured Susannah and wished I had made the call, her voice would be the best consolation at the moment but I wouldn't talk to her while Paul could intercede. Never would I ask her to come, I saw the thoughts turning in his mind. If only he could get a hold of her, he'd have the very thing that fueled my strength. If had her hostage I could do nothing but spill if only to save her life. My love for her would surpass the Agency's any day. Though I knew it would mean government secrets leaked to foreign countries, I had immunity in Argentina. If ever we got out of this and needed to flee it would be to there.

When the rest of the guards fell asleep he came over to me,

"I have called and passed it along," He smiled.

"To Susannah?" I asked.

"No, to McTavish," He looked apologetic but then he saw my relieved expression.

"Adam is a very close friend, he would tell her right away," I nodded, "Giving it to him was just as good as giving it to her. Thank you my friend, I will never be able to thank you again."

"It is my pleasure," He smiled, "You are a good man, and strong,"

"Only as strong as her safety," I admitted softly.

"I understand," He reassured me, "Keep hope,"

With that he went back to his post, the rest of the night quiet. But my nerves were on edge, even having warned Susannah. Would she over think the message? Would Adam even mention Slater? Would she come anyway thinking she could face Paul again? He prayed not but it was Susannah and no matter how vulnerable she was she would put on her brave face and march forward without listening to anyone. She had always been that way and it amazed me.

'Please God, if you have any mercy at least keep her away. Keep her safe. If I must die, help her forward' I prayed silently, tears rolling down my cheeks as if I knew already it would be a plea in vain.

I twisted my arms, surprised when I felt a hole. Moving a little more I found the loop and within an hour and a half of struggling the arm binds finally loosened and I slipped out of them quickly, my wrists raw from the wire. Rubbing them gently I took a cautious step, not daring to stand. I crouched and moved silently towards the door, glancing around with every step. The door was left cracked open and with slow coaching, I opened it enough to slip out and close it.

Standing up further I made my way down the twists of tunnels, stepping over rats and roaches. Wondering why they never dared fix this place up. To be unthought of, I realized, then I saw an unusually clean door, perched open and light emanating from it. Natural instinct told me to shun away from it, in case of security but I saw flashing and realized computer screens. Inching forward I leaned sideways, seeing a screen for the ring, another for some sort of conference room and one for outside. The guard was fast asleep but two quiet voices drifted from a distant corner.

"I need that code soon or Juliesk will pull out and Shaebeeb is already angry that we used his daughter to bate out Simon," Paul's voice seemed strained and tired.

"Let me have ten minutes with the prisoner, I will have him singing like a canary," A gravely voice chuckled darkly making me step back.

"No, we can't kill him yet, there has to be something, anything, that will get to him deeper than anything," Paul sighed, shuffling.

"You said he has a wife? Give me ten minutes with her," The voice laughed raucously, making my blood boil.

"No!" Paul boomed, slamming his fist. So he was still in love with her, "What is done to her must be done through me, Simon is a very delicate matter between De Silva and I."

"I see," The voice cleared his throat, "Fine,"

"I can't snatch her, she's surrounded by people for some reason. Sly sent some pictures and from what I can tell her fellow agents, her mother and step-father are there with some others who by their manners must be Agents. I know she can't know about us yet so I have no clue as to why they gather there so daily. Their missions seem scarce which is odd. My next move will have to be more carefully executed," Paul shuffled again.

I listened carefully, also confused. More agents at the house? Why?

"Are you sure they're agents?" The voice asked.

"Yes, a woman and two men. Sly said they had a child though, relatively young," Paul sighed.

'Annie, Hal and Rick!' I realized suddenly, but for them to be here, and with Susannah's parents...something must have happened.

"Odd, a party and we weren't invited?" The voice laughed.

"Who knows? I should get another call in a day or so," Paul stood, making me step back again.

"Perhaps our prisoner would know a thing or two about why they have gathered," The voice offered.

"I doubt it Van," Paul paced a little.

I was torn between running and going back and seeing what happened. If I ran I could probably get into town but with no identification and no money and no idea where I was my chances of not being caught were slim. But if I stayed I might find out more, and they'd probably beat me if they figured out I undid my bindings. They'd question me even harsher. Sighing quietly I slipped back into the shadows, going back to the room and to my chair. Acting as if nothing happened I picked up the rope and held it around me just in case one of the guards wasn't on my side. I had spoken to each of them, all working for money not loyalty. I sat in waiting, shutting my reflexes down. By the time Paul showed up I was practically lifeless.

"Ready to talk?" He smiled friendly, I made no response, "No? Not even a smart comment? Going to try questioning me?"

When I made no response again he raised an eyebrow, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I didn't flinch, and so he smiled then wound up to punch but his fist never connected. Instead I caught it and my eyes flickered up to meet his. He stared in shock for a moment before I jumped up and spun him, punching him with my other fist and slammed him into the closed door. He thrashed and banged until the door flew open throwing us both backwards. The large man from before came up quickly and grabbed my head with one hand, tightening until I released his boss.

"Not a smart choice," He growled, all the guards looking stunned.

None of them knew how I had gotten free so fast and without them having noticed. None reacted when I began beating Paul, that I was thankful for. Hitting him a couple of times was worth being squeezed by this giant of a man.

Paul, choking, turned and glared at me. He'd have killed me right there if he didn't need me. I was invaluable in any route and killing me would get him no where...yet. My life was numbered, what that number was, no one knew. I glared back, more than willing to duel it out. Instead he had me hung by my wrists and weights put on my ankles. Paul kept a safe distance, using a thin sword that seemed more show and use. It didn't intimidate me of course, he knew that in Spain and Argentina, fencing was common.

"How about I ask you three questions about the code but not what the code is exactly, you answer them, and I'll reward you," Paul offered.

I looked around, weighing my options,

"And your idea for a reward?" I asked.

"A letter, with conditions of course," Paul smiled, "And if you answer them to satisfy me enough, a phone call, to your Susannah."

I froze, looking at him like he was crazy. He chuckled as I thought about this. Clearly he knew what I wanted most of all and he knew I wouldn't answer the question about the code. He had me stuck and he knew it. I growled, but taking my chances I sighed.

"Ask away," I murmured.

He grinned triumphantly,

"How many characters is this code made up of?"

"12, 6 numbers, 6 letters," I admitted.

"Is it made up of random numbers and letters?" He continued.

"Sort of, 6 is random, 6 is selected to help remembrance," I sighed, feeling horrible.

"Is your code written anywhere I can obtain?"

"Yes, my earring," I smiled, "I didn't put it in that morning, I was distracted by making breakfast for Susannah."

Paul seemed lost in thought for a moment,

"Where is it?" He turned to me.

"You only asked for three," I smiled.

Paul stiffened, "Fine, I suppose I can allow you a quick letter, with conditions. We'll see about that phone call."

With that he walked out, muttering and slamming the door. The Mexican looked at me,

"How did you know it was safe to answer his questions?"

"I didn't, I took a chance and now I get to write to Susannah," I smiled, "What is your name?"

"Raul," He smiled, "Raul Gonzalez,"

"Thank you Raul," I smiled.

"Anytime Jesse," He chuckled, "You're one lucky man,"

"I'm lucky in the face of death," I nodded.

A week passed and finally Paul came in with a notepad and a pen,

"I will supervise and approve or disapprove of anything you write. Do not state my name or your torture. Do not mention the code,"

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not writing a journal," I said sarcastically.

The guards brought me down, sitting me in a chair, a small desk was brought in and Paul put down the pen and paper.

_Querida,_

_I know you are worried, but please do not fear. You are in my thoughts always and in every choice I make. Please don't come, whatever may happen. You are my everything, and always will be. I can not say much but I can say this. Be safe, take care of yourself, and stay away. I love you, more than I can write,_

_Jesse _

Paul made a face but nodded in approval, folding the paper and sticking it an envelope.

"You'll be good to your word Paul, I know," I met his gaze. He nodded before leaving, muttering something. The guards hung me back up,

"At least I know what a piece of meat feels like," I murmured, they laughed.

"You think she'll get the letter?" Raul asked.

"I can only hope my friend, I can only hope," I sighed, "We should have taco Thursdays,"

Raul cracked up,

"If we both make it out, I'll pay," he grinned.

"I'll remember that," I smiled.

"Right now, I could use a good cigar," The Cuban, who I found was named Teddy, sighed.

"Let me guess a Cuban," I joked.

"Real original hamburger," He grinned.

"What can I say, I'm the other white meat," The whole room laughed, being able to write to her lightened my mood considerably for the next week.


	7. Chapter 7 Worded Exchange

The weeks flew by and I started walking with my mother in the morning, at a little over two and a half months my belly was beginning to show and people passing by smiled at me. I blushed, a little self-conscious. I found when I was lost in thought I kept a protective hand over my belly. My mother smiled and said that was natural, I was relieved to have her around, her guidance.

On our way back one morning I saw someone stick something in my mailbox and take off in a black sedan, tinted windows. He looked dirty and scraggly from what I could tell but he was gone fast. I opened my mailbox to see a folded, dirty envelope. With my address and a postage stamp on it. No return address. Opening it quickly I felt my heart skip a beat,

"It's from Jesse," I sighed, reading it over and over again. I recognized his quick scrawl, like when he's rushed.

_Querida,_

_I know you are worried, but please do not fear. You are in my thoughts always and in every choice I make. Please don't come, whatever may happen. You are my everything, and always will be. I can not say much but I can say this. Be safe, take care of yourself, and stay away. I love you, more than I can write,_

_Jesse _

"Jesse," my eyes watered, my mother leading me inside.

The others saw my watery eyes and jumped up, I waved them away, smiling,

"He wrote," I laughed but it was a half sob, relief washed over me, but torment too. He wanted me to stay away, no matter what. What could possibly have happened? My curiosity was burning to know. The letter was passed around and analyzed.

"It says 'I can't say much' and 'More than I can write', which means this was supervised," Adam mused aloud.

"He keeps saying to stay away, but why?" CeeCee asked the question we all thought and didn't have the answer too.

"'Every choice I make'" Jared quoted, "So he's been making heavy choices, natural in a mission,"

"Natural if you're a hostage," My mother blurted out then clapped her hands over her mouth, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it aloud."

"A supervised letter, being told to stay away, the constant I love you's, it seems most logical," Rick admitted.

"As unfortunate it is to admit," Hal nodded in agreement.

"Who delivered it?" Jared asked.

"Some dirty, ratty looking man, really scraggly," My mother described him, "He drove off in a tinted window, black sedan."

"Black sedan?" Rick looked at her, "We've seen that one drive across often, we thought it was some regular. Comes like clockworks most days."

"It seems not," Andy frowned.

Jared was on his phone,

"David, connect me directly to Head Sampson, I'm reporting a hostage situation. Yes, I'll hold," He sighed, tapping his phone, "Ah Sampson, I've got a missing man, taken about a month and a half ago. We were tricked into thinking he was called away on a mission, perhaps he was but in some point in time we know he's been snatched and a letter from him and a call from a friend has come to us. We have all reason to believe so sir," He was quiet for a minute while he listened, "Yes sir, married, she's due in five and half months," He went quiet again, "Thank you sir, we'll be expecting them. Yes sir, good day sir."

He hung up and looked at me,

"Two guards will be posted, they'll come as repair men so the spy doesn't notice. They're going to tap your lines and such, we'll find him I promise," He took my hand.

"I trust you Jared," I smiled, "But I think I need a little time alone."

Without waiting for a reply I walked off to my room. All I wanted to do was collapse into Jesse's arms, I pocketed his letter and took a nap, my thoughts whirling.

Annie came in and sat beside me, stroking my hair and humming. I cried silently, my hands on my belly.

"Stay away?" I sobbed, "from who?"

"Take a deep breath and look at your evidence Suze," Annie smiled patiently, "Think like an agent. I know it's hard, your thoughts are fuzzy and your hormones are like a hurricane but I'm here, we're all here. Take a deep breath, come on," she coaxed.

I sat up and pulled out the letter and the first note. That's when I noticed the first note was typed.

"A friend called in a favor," I murmured, looking at it intently, "Impossible,"

"Yes?" Annie asked, not following.

Pulling out my phone I called the Guard Post,

"David it's Top Agent Susannah Simon, I need to know the location of Prisoner 65477, name Paul Slater a.k.a. James Ivan. Case was dealt with six months ago," I straightened up, my thoughts clear and sharp. I heard typing and then a collection of murmurs,

"Ma'am, Prisoner 65477 isn't on any of my lists. James Ivan was sentenced to life but never showed up to the final trial, cell mate was found murdered and guard unconscious."

"And we weren't notified of this why?" I asked, shocked.

"This was kept hushed ma'am, need to know bases," The guard apologized.

"Tell that to my husband whose being held hostage," I snipped, hanging up.

"You think it's him again?" Annie asked.

"He was the only one who left typed letters labeled as a friend. I didn't think of it at first because he was sentenced to life in a high security prison somewhere in a different country," I ran my fingers through my hair, I gave a weak smile, "Thanks Annie, where'd you learn to be so great?"

"Oh I was just quoting Hal, he helped me when I was emotional on a case," Annie smiled, linking arms with me she lead me back out, "We've got revelations to share,"

They looked up as we came out, I looked at Adam,

"I know who took Jesse," I murmured.

"Who?" He asked.

"A friend," I met his gaze.

"No," He shook his head, "Impossible,"

"Not according to Guard David. He never showed up to his final trial, it was kept hushed and no one thought we were to be warned," I took in a deep breath, "Paul has my husband,"

Everyone gasped and stood, protesting in disbelief, but they slowly turned into angry snarls and threats. Jared was in a pure rage,

"Slater was sent to Brazil, it's close enough to Argentina to keep up a game to keep us tricked long enough to do what he needed. But why keep Jesse a prisoner for so long?"

"He's looking for something," It was the only conclusion I could think of, "Do you think he could be in Brazil?"

"Or not far from it," Jared nodded, "Paul isn't a big traveler when he has little. He'd look for big power nearby, some place almost invisible. A place we wouldn't think it as a possibility."

"Like an underground network, similar but smaller than his old one. Being an old king, he'd know the signs of one in his sleep," Hal spoke up.

"But he'd go just far enough that the prison would stop looking, which is about 250 miles, if they don't find him in two days time in that range, they pull back. So assuming he ran as far as he could and then burrowed until they pulled back. He'd go just beyond that, some small place, nearly forgotten," Rick spoke up, "Big city is too obvious a place because it's a place other crooks go because they think the dogs will be searching the small towns. By going by the book, he escapes without a hitch. Finds a network, takes over, and now he's got the resources to rebuild and revenge. But if it's small and he's, well him, he'll want big money. Once you have a big empire, you'll want it again. Natural cycle of greed in most of them."

"So now he's got to find something that will get him in big money to build his new foundation," Hal nodded.

"And what better than using the thing that brought him down in the first place," Annie spoke up.

"Such a bitter sweet victory, R.R.A. taken down and an empire to call his own again," Adam nodded, it all seemed to make sense. Too much sense.

"So he's using Jesse to take down R.R.A., but how?" I asked.

"Information?" Adam offered.

"But he's not highly connected," I shook my head.

"But he's got a wife who is," Hal pointed out, "And in the R.R.A. every agent is considered of some importance."

"But Paul hasn't tried to contact me, he's specifically trying to get something out of Jesse," I supplied.

"So what does Jesse have that means the fall of the R.R.A.?" Annie asked.

They looked at me and I looked at the window,

"Other than me?" I grinned, but it faded, "A passcode,"

"What?" Rick asked.

"Team Unit passcode," I rolled my eyes, feeling stupid for not thinking of it earlier.

"But that only gets him to the Guard Post," Rick argued.

"It's Paul, if he's any kind of hacker or has one, it wouldn't be hard. The Guards have a direct link to the information because they are the Agents who work right with the Head Agents. The only thing that stops hackers is-"

"The fact agents have specific team unit passcodes to trace back, and you can't get that unless an Agent tells you," Adam finished for me.

"Which no agent does because there is no reason," Annie nodded.

"And nothing worth treason," Rick smiled at his rhyme.

"Thank you Dr. Suess," I rolled my eyes.

"So he's after your passcode," My mother said aloud, "Which can basically open the wall that blocks a hacker from all of the R.R.A. information?"

"Sell that to the highest international bidder and he's one very very rich man," I nodded.

"And his greatest opponent falls because of compromise," Adam sat back, "It's almost genius, if it wasn't you know, an attack against us."

"I wonder if I can reply," I thought aloud, making them stop.

"What?" Andy asked.

"To Jesse's letter, if the Spy watches me put in a reply. If he'll take it back to Jesse and Paul," I explained. No one had an answer, each glancing to the other.

"It couldn't hurt to try could it?" I asked.

"I suppose not," Jared said slowly.

"Then we'll try it," I turned and grabbed a notepad.

_Jesse,_

_I'm so glad your alright. I love you too and know that every choice I am making and going to make has every thought of you too. Take your own advice and be safe, take care, and don't worry. Everyone here wishes your quick return home. And I have a surprise when you come home, their's a time limit so I'd hurry if I were you. I love you so much, we all do. Please be strong, I miss you so much. _

_Susannah _

Sticking it in the dirty envelope I wrote 'return to sender' over my address and took a deep breath and waited for the spy to drive by. When he did I walked calmly to my mailbox and stuck it in there, leaving the door open and making sure he could see it. I glanced both ways for a moment before going back in, praying under my breath.

When I went inside, the car stopped just outside the corner. I closed the door, everyone looking at me.

"What now?" My mother asked.

"Now, we wait," I sighed.


	8. Chapter 8 123HAHAHAHAH

I woke to voices outside the door, mostly just one. Paul, and he was snapping at someone,

"Fine, bring it then. Just don't get caught or I swear I'll skin you myself," He growled as he walked in, hanging up his cell.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" I asked casually, my shoulders aching.

"Oh now your just overflowing with witty remarks now are you? One letter and your ego boosts?" Paul rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What? I'm just hanging out," I smiled friendly.

"A real a comedian, did you come up with that one yourself?" Paul retorted.

"I've had some time to think of a few," I admitted.

"Mind answering some more questions while you've got all this time?" Paul asked, crossing his arms.

"Why yes Paul I do love long walks on the beach and my favorite color is blue. Thanks for wondering," I stared calmly at him.

The guards couldn't quite make out what I was saying but by my tone and Paul's facial expressions they worked out the basics and grinned, shuffling.

"I meant about the Agency," Paul tried to remain patient.

"Oh? Switching up tactics. What do you plan on bringing me this time Santa?" I asked, trying to push his buttons, and it was working.

"Answer three questions about the Agency, and I'll let you read you're wife's reply to your letter," Paul smirked, watching my expression falter.

"Low blow Joe, low blow," I eyed him suspiciously, "How do I know you have the reply?"

"I will, in a few days time," Paul paced, "What do you say De Silva?"

"I'll see you then Slater," I murmured, "You show me the answer, and we'll talk about me talking."

Paul looked annoyed, but shrugged it off.

"I'll get my answers De Silva, perhaps I'll even send Simon a little plane ticket. Get her to come, like a little mouse to a trap with her favorite cheese," He smiled.

"You wouldn't," My eyes narrowed, "Slater, I swear I'll kill you if you bring her here."

"Oh don't worry De Silva, I wouldn't hurt her any more than I have to," Paul tried to assure me.

"_Slater_, I warn you," I growled.

"I'll see you in a few days," Paul smiled, exiting.

Raul looked at me confused,

"My wife, responded to the letter," I murmured, his confusion clearing, "And he wants more answers, about the agency this time. Maybe he's trying to find a loophole around the passcode."

"Will you answer the questions?" Raul asked.

"How can I not?" I looked over at him.

Paul was once again good to his word, and brought the envelope. I recognized her penmanship on the cover right away; she had replied.

"So? Do we have a trade?" Paul asked.

"Three questions, and I get the letter. And the phone call," I looked at him.

"You drive a hard bargain my friend," Paul sighed, pacing.

I stayed silent, watching him, not moving my shoulders. The pain in them had become a slow throb, not wanting to speed up the dislocation I stayed as still as possible. He watched me for several moments, a calm silence between us as we contemplated the situation. Finally he sighed and pulled out his phone, setting it down with the letter,

"Deal?"

"Deal," I agreed.

"First, how many Guard Agents are there?" He crossed his arms.

"Three for every Head Agent," I replied calmly, "All assigned different teams to monitor at certain times."

"How many Head Agents are there?" He continued, seeming satisfied.

"62, one for every country we are stationed in, some rule over smaller countries that cant produce a trusted leader but we still would like to help," I cleared my throat, shifting slightly.

"Who supplies the passwords?" He leaned forward.

"Specialists, their name, location, even gender are kept secret from even Guard Agents. The Head Agents make sure they are extremely protected in the most non-suspecting way," I sighed, relieved that I didn't know.

He pondered for a moment, then snapped his fingers, Raul and Teddy coming up to bring me down. Sitting felt like heaven and pain shot through my shoulders, making me wince.

"Hanging too long?" Paul asked, snickering.

"I guess I don't know my own limits," I joked, holding out a hand, "Our deal,"

Raul bent over and picked up the letter first, handing the phone to Paul. With some difficulty I opened it, smiling softly at her words. I read them several times, my smile wavering. Her hidden meanings were clear as day, but only to me. I glanced up to see Paul dialing, sighing. He put in the extra buttons, making our number blocked from any caller i.d.

He handed it to me, the line already connected and ringing.

"Simon," Her voice made my breath catch.

"Querida," I murmured, the voices in the background silencing.

"Jesse?" Her voice trembled, unsure.

"Susannah," I smiled, "How are you?"

"Me? You're asking me! After all Jesse you're the one whose away and God knows where. I just, I just need you home, before it's too late," She blurted out, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Better, to hear you. I got your letter," I laughed, "Having a party without me?"

"It's all yours, just come home," Her voice cracked, she was crying.

"Querida, please, don't cry. I'm trying my best. Don't worry so much," I hushed her, trying to reassure her. My heart shattering with each muffled sob I heard.

"I know, I know," She murmured, "Slater has you and he want's codes. We've seen his spy, we've contacted the Heads. We think he wants to rebuild his empire and your probably in Brazil. Do you understand?" she spoke quickly and whispered.

"Yes, I love you too," I choked out, "You have to be safe, I can't talk much longer. Promise me?"

"I...I promise to do my best," She sighed.

I sighed too, it was the closest thing I could get out of her. She would do anything, I knew that, but I couldn't let her.

"Don't Susannah, it means too much for both of us," I warned her.

Paul snapped his fingers, I glanced at him.

"It's time for me to go, alright?" I swallowed.

"O..k," She sighed.

"Te amo, querida," I smiled weakly.

"Te amo," The line crackled and I closed my eyes, hanging up.

Paul pocketed the phone and I looked up at him coldly,

"What now Slater? Cut me up and send me back in piece?"

"As tempting as that sounds De Silva, I have better plans for you and unfortunately it involves you being in one, living piece," Paul snapped his fingers, Raul and Teddy coming back over to put me back up.

"Couldn't you at least put me in a straight jacket and hang me by the back hooks?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, funds are low, for now," Paul grinned, "I'll be back in a few days, I'm sure you wont mind giving up a little more information, it's only about twelve characters. You'll remember it quick enough."

"I doubt it," I muttered.

"What, do I have to buy a webcam now?" Paul joked.

"No, but you could turn yourself in," I retorted.

"No can do," Paul shrugged.

"Ditto," I growled.

"I'm sure you'll surrender soon enough, I just need to pick up the right persuasion," Paul smiled, "I think I'll start with Jules."

"Please, no gold," I rolled my eyes.

"Very amusing, I would do it myself but I need my hands looking clean for now," Paul looked at his hands.

"Look being the operative word, aye Slater," I murmured.

Paul flashed a grin before leaving me to find out shortly afterward to find out exactly who Jules was. Jules was in fact a six foot Argentinian brute who looked like he could smash my skull will one hard fist punch. He had two obvious teeth missing and the rest were hardly anything to compliment. His messy black hair and tanned skin made him look even wilder and rougher than the bowling ball muscles in his arms. His belly stood out like the girl who turned into a blueberry in Willy Wonka. Teddy and Raul winced and shuffled at their posts, clearly as intimidated as I was trying not to be.

Hanging the way I was left me little defense. My shoulders ached, hardly able to pull my self up and the added chains keeping my legs leashed prevented me from kicking him which would be an easy defense. I was pretty much a piece of meat hung up like a punching bag, something he obviously planned on using me for.

Three days and two nights he stayed in the room, punching me whenever I made a noise naturally or willingly; or just whenever he felt like it. Teddy had to leave the room twice, claiming to need the restroom but the anger burning in his eyes was enough to tell me the truth. Raul bore it better than both of us and stood with head bowed and unflinching. No matter my pleas or statements of Argentinian immunity stopped him. He was no longer a part of Argentina and therefore my cries were better left unsaid. On the third night Paul came back but I refused, spitting blood at his face but remaining silent.

He relieved the Argentinian in place of a new brute, whose origins I couldn't place. This one, however did not beat me. He did not touch me, he simply stared at me with an unwavering gaze. The other guards were temporarily dismissed. Raul gave me a small nod to assure me their was still hope as long as he was in the building. After a couple of hours I decided to chat.

"What is your name?" I asked, in several languages.

Each time, I got no reply in return.

"Are you stupid?" I asked.

Again getting no response.

"Clearly you have no manners for you do not respond," I murmured, judging his reaction.

He gave none.

"Then you are a deaf mute?" I smiled, waiting for a reaction.

Again, he gave none.

"So I am sitting in a room with a stupid unmannered deaf mute. How interesting," I muttered, "I'm sure you're here for a passcode? Twelve characters?"

He blinked, the only words that seemed to register in his mind.

"123HAHAHAHAH" I joked.

He stood and walked out the door, once it closed I stared in half shook half amusement.

"Take that what you will Slater! Take that what you will," I laughed.

Paul left me alone for four days, and by then I was almost delusional from lack of food or water, having noone to fetch anything like Raul and Teddy would sometimes do. When he walked through the door I giggled like a little girl.

"Feeling alright?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Never better, this must be what anorexics feel like. How odd," I joked, rattling the chains on my feet.

"Clever trick you used," Paul commented

"Don't tell me you fell for it," I snorted.

"Of course not," Paul glared, "I want to know the real passcode, now."

"You fell for it," I giggled, feeling dizzy.

"Will you tell me the passcode?" He asked.

"Will you tell me your middle name?" I retorted.

"Michael," Paul rolled his eyes.

"Sike!" I laughed.

"Damn it De Silva give me the code," Paul slammed his fist against the door.

"You can't handle the code!" I laughed at the movie pun.

"Try me," Paul hissed.

"On for size? No thanks," I murmured.

"In exchange for food? Water? As much as you can eat?" Paul bribed, egging me on.

"No, no and I doubt you can afford that, for now," my eyes narrowed, "No more questions, no more answers. No more barters."

"You will give me that passcode, it'll be the last thing you ever do for me," Paul swore.

"Over my dead body," I spat.

"If I must," Paul growled back, storming out.


	9. Chapter 9 I'll Fly To You

I woke up with a plan in my mind. Jesse wasn't going to like it, hell I wouldn't be surprised if he was pissed. But we both knew I wouldn't sit back and twiddle my thumbs and wait for Paul to give my husband back. He had made this personal, and personal it was going to be.

I packed lightly, and had made the needed contacts by the time my mother was up.

"Dear, what is the suitcase on your bed for?" She asked innocently, watching me make breakfast.

"Don't act like you haven't rifled through it. I need to go somewhere for a couple of days. There's a guy I need to talk to, and I only have a small window of time in order to meet with him. Please don't stop me and please don't give me the third degree. I'm a big girl and I wont be traveling alone," I sighed, working as I explained.

"Who are you traveling with?" My mother asked, sitting down.

"Jared," I said firmly, reassuring myself.

"Jared? Why not Adam?" My mother asked, shocked.

"Adam is second in command, he's more valuable here at command post. Jared is experienced and his presence is just as good as if Adam were with me. I've spoken with him about it, and he agrees it is best," I explained, keeping the details to myself.

She sat back for a moment, processing the little information I offered her. I knew she was aching to ask more questions, it was the worried mother and interested reporter all at once but she knew better than to ask me if this was mission-like.

"When are you leaving?" She finally asked, glancing at my belly.

At three months I was obviously pregnant, my pants were proof. Packing had been more difficult because I had to make sure I still fit in the clothes I was bringing.

"Today, our plane leaves in a couple of hours," I murmured, thinking as I finished breakfast.

"Oh," My mother sat and watched me cook, Andy joined us shortly and noticed our tense quietness. She gave him a, not now look, which kept him quiet.

Adam and CeeCee arrived within the hour, and I pulled him aside to explain.

"Jared and I are going to Brazil, I've got a contact that I'm supposed to meet. I can't give all the details now but I think this man could lead us straight to Jesse. He says he was the one who called that day to pass on Jesse's message. I can't deny what I'm doing is somewhat reckless and a whole lot stupid but we both know I can't not do it."

He was silent for several moments,

"What do you need from me?" He asked.

"Keep reign, and keep and eye out for Paul and his plans. A sale like this can't be entirely secret. Keep the Heads posted regularly and I'll call as often as I can. We'll be on Flight 459B, on the eleven thirty straight to Sao Paulo. And Adam?" I smiled.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry too much," I held out my hands.

He took them and smiled,

"Aye Captain."

"I should go get Jared, don't be surprised if Silvia comes over," I grabbed my suitcase, and jacket.

"I'll wait with baited breath," He nodded, teasing.

"I'm sure," I laughed, walking with him to my car.

My mother rushed out to quickly give me a hug, CeeCee following. I wanted to leave before everyone got here. I knew what I had to do, I just didn't want anyone seeing through my false happiness.

Picking up Jared was easy enough. He had a small carry on with a few pairs of clothes and he didn't bother bringing much electronic belongings.

"Got everything you need?" I asked.

"Yes, everything is in order. Silvia is still asleep," He smiled.

"Good," I nodded, and took off driving in silence.

He asked me nothing the whole way, simply staring at the surroundings as if we were taking a fun drive somewhere. I was absorbed in my own thoughts, going through different scenarios, working it all out someway or another. Hal and Rick texted my phone but I didn't bother responding, tempted to leave it here but I knew it was wiser to take it with me. Getting through all the security was easy enough, I brought my badge and had called ahead just in case. The flight was on schedule. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

I glanced at Jared,

"Maybe you should stay," I blurted out.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"Maybe you should stay behind and let me go alone. I'd feel horrible if anything happened to you," I sighed.

"Your worried about this old man?" He smiled softly, "Don't worry Suze, I can still stand getting a little ruffled. Besides, you think I would let you go off to Brazil to find Jesse all by yourself, and pregnant too boot? Not only would I feel extremely uncomfortable but your mother would maul me alive."

I laughed, "I just-"

"Yes, yes I know. But you've got to trust that we can take whatever happens. I might not be a registered field jockey like you three, but I've taken down my share," He grinned, his eyes gleaming.

"Yes, you have," I smiled, linking arms with him, "I'm sure you had them running with their tails tucked."

"Running like jack rabbits from a howling dog," Jared smiled, memories coming back to him.

"Come on howling dog, we need to get on our flight," I giggled, walking him through.

"Welcome and thank you for flying with us," A peppy blonde was standing outside the tunnel to the plane.

"Thank you," I smiled politely, walking on.

We sat in coach, Jared making me sit by the window.

"You'll be able to see the view and the carts wont be able to hit you if you doze off. Besides a bladder as old as mine," He winked, making me laugh.

I noticed the man sit next to us take in a deep sigh. Jared dozed off eventually, and I took the moment to talk to the man.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Hello," He bowed his head.

"Are you a Spaniard?" I asked, noticing his features.

"Yes," He smiled, "You recognize us so easily?"

"My husband is from Fuerte," I admitted, "My name is Susannah, but please call me Suze."

"Julo, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am from Delos," He reached over a hand, I shook his politely.

"Do you have business in Brazil?" I asked.

"Just the work my boss doesn't wish to do," He shrugged, "And you?"

"Joining my husband, he's been working. I thought I'd surprise him," I smiled, touching my stomach. He noticed and bowed his head,

"Such a lucky man, I hope you get to see him."

"Me too," I sighed, sitting back.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"Three months," I blushed.

"Congratulations, Mrs..?" He paused.

"De Silva," I smiled.

His expression changed to confusion, as if he was digesting the name. Something clicked and he turned away, awfully quiet.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, just a misunderstanding," He smiled politely.

"Oh?" I was confused but sat back, staring out the window.

His reaction had been peculiar but I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to him any further. He didn't seem particularly fond of flying, the way his mouth was clamped shut.

After an hour he got up and walked to the back, I assumed it was to use the bathroom. I heard scuffling, glancing to see the curtain in the back shutting. Curious I continued to watch, unable to see much.

"Jared?" I whispered, feeling uneasy all of a sudden, "Jared!"

"Report?" He sat up, clearing his throat, "What's wrong?"

"I just..." I murmured, suddenly the curtains were thrown back and six armed men in typical black attire came out, shouting in Spanish. The passengers panicked and shrunk in their seats, the stewardess's staying in their seats in the back, to scared to scream. Clearly they weren't prepared for a hostage situation. One man went inside the cockpit, and locked the door. The other five stationed themselves accordingly, then one cleared his throat.

"You will all stay seated, the plane will be landing elsewhere. Keep quiet and obedient and we will not shoot you like dogs," He called out in rehearsed English.

"Oh dear," Jared looked at me, "Suze we've got to-"

"No, they can't let us know we're agents. They might shoot us," I put a hand on my belly, he looked down, and understanding he nodded and sat up in his seat.

Several times people shifted making the guns point and people squeak. I itched to do something but there wasn't much, considering I was weaponless and pregnant. Gritting my teeth, I hated not being able to do anything I stood, causing many to jump.

"Sit down!"

"I need to use the bathroom," I tried to keep calm.

"Hold it," He commanded.

I narrowed my eyes, "You're going to tell a pregnant woman to hold it? Boy, what is wrong with you!"

He shuffled, unprepared for this verbal assault.

"You Stewardess, take her to the bathroom, no funny business," Another spoke, I recognized it as Julo, from earlier. I stared at him in shock, until the frail, shaking woman came stumbling up to escort me. I looped arms with her and put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Deep breaths, don't faint," I said soothingly.

She gulped and nodded, she looked barely out of college and scared witless. I let her sit back down in her chair before going into the bathroom, shaking a little myself. I came out a few minutes later and surveyed all the passengers. A good chunk of them were elderly, probably going to visit family members or take a spontaneous vacation. Others were young, practically college kids who looked around like it couldn't be real. Only a couple were able to keep their composure, and stare at the floor.

I sat back down, not bothering to climb over Jared again. I sighed, not sure what to do. He patted my hand reassuringly. I looked at him with apologetic eyes, if only I could tell him.

:: Back In Carmel ::

Adam sat on the couch, awaiting news. Suze's mother was flipping through channels, she had been pacing restlessly for the past hour or so. Finally she stopped on the news, and I saw why. A picture of a plane appeared and was sent to the corner as an anchorwoman came into view.

"_In these breaking news, a plane has been unresponsive to command tower for over an hour. Specialist's say that this could be a classic highjack and are waiting for communication with the terrorists. This plane, identified as Flight 459B, headed to Sao Paulo, Brazil. Spanish translators are being brought in to try and talk to the highjacker's. More news coming up," She turned it over to weather._

They all say in silence, a icy cold shock running through their veins.

"Impossible," Adam murmured.

"Please tell me that's not," Suze's mother whispered.

"It is," Adam jumped up, reaching for the phone.

He called Suze's cell first, and then Jared's. When neither answered he called the Guard Post to report. Hal was already on the phone with the airline, and Rick was trying to get through directly to the Heads. Annie came over quickly to Suze's mother's side. Andy on the other, murmuring soothing words of encouragement.

"How did the news crew find out about them so fast?" She asked, shocked.

"Someone tipped them off, it was a text sent to the airline computer too. They think it was someone from the plane," Hal reported, hanging up.

"Suze tipped them off?" Andy asked.

"Or someone stupidly brave enough," Hal nodded.

"Are you telling me we have three hostage agents?" CeeCee asked, shocked.

Adam walked over to her, pulling her aside to comfort her. On the inside he was petrified, his entire team in the claws of the one man who could actually tear them apart. He knew what to do, and in some twisted way he thought maybe Suze had planned on this happening.


	10. Chapter 10 Decisions

~(Pauls' POV)~

I sat behind the metal desk, the smell of this place as revolting as the first day I arrived. But the burning anger and the calm insanity I obtained from many years overpowered any stench, any broken English, any small hindering in the plans. I had spent almost a year on this project and nothing would stop me this time. Not even that damn R.R.A., not if I could help it.

Agent De Silva hung in a room not far away, even from here I could hear his singing. Something he'd grown fond of doing to amuse the guards and annoy me. No matter what I did he never gave the passcode, not even in his sleep. Starving, beating, bribing, none of it had really helped. I would need something drastic. A family member from Spain? That would cost a lot, and a lot wasn't really what I had. I refused to belly scrape much longer and owe people. It was low and dirty and after being so powerful once this seemed humiliating.

My largest plan, hijacking a plane, was my largest risk to this plot. With hostages I would be able to convince the passcode from De Silva and stall the R.R.A. long enough to get through and sell the information. It was a brilliant move, but equally dangerous. The thought of it working stirred my blood and made me grin. Soon they would feel the collapse I felt, the humility I dealt with everyday. My phone beeped, Julo updating me.

_Plane under our control, converting coordinates. ETA 3 hours. _

Good, it was coming together.

"Load the guns, and prepare the room. I've got a hostage to talk to," I smirked, standing. They nodded and fumbled out, and I sighed in easing frustration.

His singing stopped as my footsteps neared,

"Bravo, you should have been a professional," I clapped sarcastically.

"Someone is in a good mood," He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I'm only taking down my greatest enemy, rebuilding my empire and all in a matter of hours. This, is the day I've been waiting for," I took a deep breath, relishing in my words.

"Oh? What makes you so sure?" He asked slowly, scrutinizing me.

"Plane number 459B, headed to Sao Paulo will be making a pit stop, here. On it are 29 passengers but I'm sure by the time I am finished there will be...0," I smiled, leaning back against the wall, "Perhaps one by one I will guide them in here like little lambs and one by one I'll end them. _Right in front of you_."

"You've hijacked an American plane?" He asked, shocked.

"Indeed. But I'm sure you know the one way to save their lives. 29 lives, for the 12 character code. I know it's there somewhere in your head, all you have to do is tell me and I can have the plane released right now. They'll land in Sao Paulo and you can return to Suze," I offered, gesturing with my hand.

"What about you're men on the plane?" He asked slowly, weighing everything heavily.

"They are disposable pawns, nothing that could harm me," I shrugged honestly, he could tell.

"I...have a duty to my country," He murmured, looking down.

"You come from Spain, not America," I pointed out.

"America is my home too. I have sworn loyalty to my job, to my team. Their safety relies on my silence," He shook his head.

"What about the loyalty as a husband? Can you look at Suze knowing you sacrificed innocent American lives just to keep your job? What about your life? Don't you know how bad it will hurt her when she kills her first love for killing her truest?" I grinned maliciously at him.

"Susannah is strong, and if I die she'll be with me many years from now," He murmured slowly, the pain in his voice evident.

"You're willing to give up your life, your wife, even others lives just to save a country that isn't even your own," I stared at him, my turn to be shocked.

He bowed his head, unable to explain the emotions flickering across his face. The loyalty to his country conflicted his personal loyalty to protecting innocent people. He was hoping he would die before helping his country fall. America gave him a second chance and a loving wife. He couldn't utter the 12 characters even if he wanted to.

"We'll see if your bravery lasts when you see and hear the life of a person drain before your very eyes. Don't worry, we'll have someone clean up the mess...eventually," I tried to compose myself before leaving.

He refused to reply so I took my leave, texting Julo for more information. When he didn't answer within five minutes I called, he picked up after two rings.

"Boss?" He asked.

"No, the Pope. Yes you fool, what's going on?" I snipped, sighing.

"Nothing much to report sir," He said in low Spanish, "They are sitting quietly like church mice."

"Call me if anything happens," I rolled my eyes.

"Sir...," Julo cleared his throat, "Rollo says, airport people are trying to contact the pilots. They know about us already."

"What?" I snapped, stopping short, "How? Did you collect cellphones?"

"Well...not exactly," He fumbled.

"Either you did or you didn't! You fool! Nevermind, that can't be changed now. Don't talk to them about anything except you won't negotiate at this moment in time and they would be wise to not attempt anything," I growled, the frustration seeping back.

"Yes sir," Julo murmured, "We're very sorry,"

"You will be," I promised, snapping the phone shut.

Walking back to the main room I glanced at the computer screen. Pacing in the room all I wanted was my old work-out room to relieve my stress.

"Susannah," Jesse's melodic voice traveled through, "I'm coming home to you...My dear and my love, my heart and my soul, yes dearest, oh yes dearest I'm coming home......."

I sat down with my head bowed, the plan running through my head, again and again. It was my only distraction, my now obsession.

"In the evenings that I saw your face, and tonight, there is not a trace. Of the love that once glowed from you, oh Susannah I'm coming home to you, yes only to you......" Jesse's voice broke, but he hummed the remaining bars.

"Shut him up," I growled to Jules who had been sitting quietly in a corner.

He nodded and got up, wordlessly carrying out his tasks. Half an hour later he returned with blood stained hands and the same hollow look on his face.

"Are the guards tending him?" I asked, he nodded which was all the answer I needed.

* * *

Ok, so I know this is a short chapter but it's hard to write this one without the plane arriving and I wanted to add something from Suze's POV before hand..or maybe during I haven't decided yet. Thanks to dori-tori, your so awesome! Thanks for all the awesome reviews and for reading both of my stories. I hope to branch out more once I get more time on my hands. Classes are crazy and my family even more. Love everyone! ^-^

p.s. sorry for taking forever to put up these chapters. Hope you liked!


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome To Brazil

I sat quietly the rest of the ride, silently planning, and holding Jared's hand. He stayed wide awake and alert. Constantly glancing to the terrorists, he even positioned himself so he was partially blocking me. My mind kept wandering to Julo's reaction to my last name. Could he be working for Paul? I couldn't tell but it seemed the best assumption at the time. Once I had that thought down I wondered why he hijacked a plane? Ransom? His debut? I couldn't be sure and there probably wasn't anyway to trick it out of our captors. Every time they shuffled it gave away they were just pawns waiting for their masters next move.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I slowly checked it only to find it was from Adam.

'_Are you crazy?' _He texted.

I smiled, so he had figured it out.

'_Just a little, but when is that ever changed? I'm doing this for many reasons. I'm fairly sure this is Slater's doing but I'm also sure he doesn't know I am here.' _I replied, watching for others movements so no one saw me.

Several minutes later he replied:

'_So you were the one to tip of the news? Fairly sure? Suze this is too far this time.'_

I frowned:

'_Yes, I did. And yes, this job never has a 100% guarantee unless you count you'll always take risks, and it will always be for the best. I'm not losing a husband and a teammate.' _

'_You've put Jared on the line, what if he gets hurt?' _He texted, I sighed.

'_If your going to risk asking me these pointless questions. Stop. Now is not the time to be pondering what if's like that. I've discussed it with Jared at length. We all know what's at stake here Adam. Control your post and take care of everyone there. Agent Out.' _

He would know better than to respond after that. I pocketed my phone just as one of them walked past, glancing at me. I yawned, looking away.

'She is awfully calm, unlike these kittens' He said to one of his friends in Spanish, Jesse had been teaching me much and I learned on any free time I got.

'You're awfully stupid, unlike others,' I mocked loudly, making him whip around.

'What!' He growled walking towards us, Julo cut him off, murmuring to him quietly. After he settled, Julo turned to me,

'Be wise American, and shut up,'

I snorted, and turned away.

'Movies' these days give them such false security,' Julo shook his head, glancing at me.

'I'd like to shoot her first, show the kittens how scared they ought to be,' Another growled.

'That is Boss's decision, not ours,' Julo snipped.

Jared looked at me in warning and I glanced sideways, mouthing the words I'm sorry. He gave a quick nod but a stern glare. I gave a quick nod, looking to the window. Hormones, hunger, and helplessness where affecting me and I closed my eyes to do some deep breathing exorcizes.

The next hour was tedious and many people fidgeted, several had to go to the bathroom. Even one of the stewardesses threw up from having a panic attack.

Jared never wavered for a moment and I saw the old spark in his eyes. The reason he was a great agent and would always be. When he was in the field on a mission he seemed to transform to the coughing old man to a sharp eyed hawk ready to defend and react in a moments notice. Strength and courage that resided in his beating heart was eternal and ever forthcoming. I felt the tears come to my eyes and silently apologized for putting him in this situation. As much as he loved the thrill of working, it would never compare to the love everyone felt towards him and the want to keep him around for another half a century.

'_Are you sure you want to come? It's dangerous, more so than anything we've ever done,' I looked at him sternly across the small metal table. _

'_I've lived a good long life love, and I've been loved by many. I've protected more lives than I can count in Russian. I'd rather go in battle than sleep, like the best of the warriors of this world. You need to worry about the danger to your little one inside of you. Not this old bag. Take care of yourself and I'll be right beside you. Trust me like I am trusting you Suze, things always work out, no matter what the outcome.' He smiled his grandfatherly smile and I knew there would be no reasoning with him. Sighing I reached out a hand and smiled,_

'_That's what I needed to know,' _

'_Good, then lets get this show on the road,' He clapped his hands and then took mine as he stood. _

Jared tapped my hand to rouse me from my memories, I glanced around to see pale faces. Then I realized we were at an angle and declining from the skies. They were getting ready to land. I looked at the captors who looked relieved to finally be on solid land.

"Are you alright?" Jared whispered to me.

"I will be," I promised, smiling weakly.

"Tell me if you need anything," He turned to look at me.

"I will," I nodded.

He turned back, not fully reassured. Within minutes the plane jolted and slowed, dust kicking up and making it hard to see anything outside the windows. Julo turned to that anxious faces,

"You will stand one at a time, I will tell you when to get up. You will walk straight through the door and down the stairs. You will walk through the doorway and into the room. You will not talk to anyone, and you will not leave that room unless you are ordered to. Nod if you understand me," he watched as each one nodded then proceeded to open the door.

The first seven went obediently but when a mother tried to walk with her young child two of the guards started protesting.

"You can't expect her to leave her child," Julo tried to reason with them.

'You have grown soft,' One of them spat in Spanish.

Julo without hesitation hit him in the shoulder with his gun making the man curse aloud.

'You have grown annoying,' He spat back.

The others walked, flinching at the littlest movement. Finally Jared and I exited, the room they sent us in was fairly nice but the stench of dirt, alcohol and blood was unmistakable as a nearby door opened and two burly men waddled in, looking over the huddled crowd.

"Hello, my newest pets," A mellow voice chimed from behind them.

My breath caught and my eyes narrowed, the voice like a bad memory. I put a hand on my growing belly without thinking. I had been sure this had all been Slater but it didn't stop me from becoming furious. Jared tensed too, the lines deepening in his face as he scowled.

"Welcome to Brazil,"


	12. Chapter 12 Cover Blown

_I stood in front of an unmarked grave but I already knew whose it was. A tender hand gripped my shoulder and I turned to look at Adam._

"_I'm so sorry Jesse, she was only trying to save you," He murmured, I turned back to see a large marble tombstone reading:_

_Susannah De Silva_

_Beloved Wife and Agent._

I woke with a start, the stench bringing me back to my senses. It was a strange dream to have after all this time and it shook me more than it should have. I had been here for months and never once since the first dreamed of Susannah. I murmured a silent prayer and took a few deep breaths.

There was no doubt in my mind that Susannah would come given the perfect opportunity. She was too strong and stubborn for her own good. There was nothing he could do but stay alive and hope some miracle freed him and sent him home to her. His thoughts were broken however by the door opening and Antonio slipping in quietly so the guards wouldn't stir. Antonio was a young boy, hardly the age of fourteen. He had run away and joined Slater's army thinking he could prove he was someone. It wasn't until he was in too deep that he realized this wasn't what he first thought. I felt sorry for him and promised myself if I ever got out, I'd find a way to bring him with him.

"Morning Antonio," I murmured.

"Evening sir," Antonio corrected me softly, "I come bearing news. I should not be here but..."

"Go ahead, I will not tell them you've come," I promised.

"There are Americans, twenty or so says Julo," Antonio whispered quickly, "They stand and sit like scared mice in the lobby. They came in an," he paused, "airplane Julo calls them."

I stared in mute shock at the young boy before me. His words paused every part of me. Americans? Airplane? This couldn't be. Had Slater actually been able to hijack an American Airplane?

"Sir?" Antonio asked shakily, the dread I was feeling must have shown on my face.

I did my best to compose myself before answering him,

"Are you certain Antonio, completely certain?"

"Yes sir, the goons brag about it in the drink room and I peeked in the small window above the door. They are all clean white people who clutch their purses and each other," Antonio nodded.

"Do they know why he took a plane?" I asked.

"No but they expect a good chunk of money for it," Antonio shook his head.

"Go then, keep low. I have a feeling things are going to get bad," I whispered.

"Are you sure? I can help," He tried to be brave, it made me smile.

"Hide my boy, I will call if we are escaping," I promised.

With that he took a quick leave, the door snapping shut behind him. Not ten minutes later Teddy scurried in looking a little drunk. He took his post and barked for the others to wake. They promptly stood and stretched, blinking groggily as the door opened again and Paul walked in, a small boy in his grasp. The child was easily ten and looked like this was the best thing in the world. TV had tricked him into thinking he would be perfectly safe so he walked along as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Whoa what's this?" He asked, looking at me.

"A prisoner and someone who's going to be the reason you live," Paul replied silkily, smiling up at me.

"How do you figure that?" The boy asked.

"Because if he doesn't," Paul reached for his side and pulled out a medium blade, "You'll all be led one by one to the slaughter. Right in front of him."

The boy's eyes went wide as the words sunk in; he wouldn't take his gaze off the blade.

"This is low Slater, even for you," I spat, "Bringing down the R.R.A. isn't worth sacrificing these peoples' lives."

"Oh? Does this mean you don't want to save him?" Paul asked, pulling the boy closer and bringing the blade to his face.

"You know I want to," I growled, "But I can't give you what you want."

"I think you can," Paul countered.

"Let the boy go," I pushed.

"Tell me the code," he shifted the blade.

"I can't," I looked at the boy, meeting his gaze, "I can't,"

"Just," The boy swallowed, "Don't let my brother steal my videogames."

"You're so power-hungry you'll slay this child? He has not even become a man and you will cut him down unarmed so easily?" I tried to switch tactics.

"You're pitiful mind games won't work on me De Silva," Paul shook his head.

"You're a De Silva too?" The boy blurted out, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Too? What do you mean?" Paul asked him, turning him around to be face-to-face.

"A-A woman," he stammered, "She was on the plane. She was talking with a man whose seat was in front of mine. She…she told him her last name was De Silva and she was going to meet her husband whose been at work."

Paul and I locked gazes and I felt like ice had just been plunged into my stomach and knotted my insides.

"No," I choked out, "No."

"Describe her? Won't you dear boy?" Paul asked trying to keep his composure but he was just as caught off guard as I had been.

"She had long pretty hair and she was really calm when the men were waving their guns. She got sick though, probably because she's pregnant," The boy shrugged.

"She was what!" Paul lost his mask completely, the shock obvious on his face as well as mine.

"Are you…sure?" I asked.

"Sure, she was pretty far along. Uncle Dan said she must be over five months by the look of her stomach," he shrugged again, looking between the two of us like it was a tennis match.

"Slater," I growled anger surging through me, "What have you done?" I screamed rattling my chains as I struggled.

"This wasn't a part of the plan," Paul argued.

"I swear if you hurt her in any way I'll find a way to rip you from limb to limb," I snarled, my face contorting with rage.

"Let's go back to that Uncle Dan of yours', I have an old friend to congratulate," Paul put on a fake smile and steered the boy back towards the boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble," he quickly apologized.

"Oh on the contrary young man, you may have just saved your little group. Well 99% of them," He smiled, not daring to meet my gaze.

Snarling in protest as he opened the door I screamed, "Susannah,"

That one single word of my existence.

And now she was carrying my future.

I'm so sorry to have taken so long! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate and treasure each and every one of them Enjoy!!!!


	13. Chapter 13 Explosions and Tears

To Jediashokaroxx: you are amazing! I loved all of your reviews, thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this!

I stood behind Jared wondering how long Paul would be gone. He had snatched the boy and promised him he'd be fine they would only be chatting with a good friend of his. I couldn't tell if he meant Jesse but I had a feeling he had. I almost wanted to follow but it would be too dangerous. The door opened and I turned to see the boy rushing to the middle aged man who had claimed to be his Uncle. He had a strange look on his face and he whispered loudly,

"Uncle Danny, they've got a man hanging from the ceiling by his arms just like that movie we say two weeks ago you told me I couldn't let mom know about."

Several people exchanged looks but I could feel my face drain of color as I looked at Jared who took my arm to support me. Paul was out shortly after his eyes zoning me out. I fought a cold chill as our gaze met. Jared stiffened and huffed, clearly ruffled by Paul.

"Suze?" He asked a mix of shock and joy, his eyes dropped to my inflated stomach and back to my face.

"Agent De Silva to you Slater," I cleared my throat, finding my spine.

"Suze," He smiled, amused, "Jesse will be so glad you came."

"What have you done?" I growled.

"You know, you two sound so alike. I think he's rubbed off on you. He's definitely done something with you," Paul joked, chuckling bitterly.

"More than you ever could," I retorted, his smile vanishing and a scowl taking its place.

Several snickers escaped from the back of the group, quickly covered by coughing. People seemed to fidget when I had said Agent. I took a step forward,

"My husband, if you please."

"My pass code, if you please," He countered, "Seeing as you're husband hasn't been very forthcoming."

"I am not authorized to give you that," I said calmly.

"Oh but you're Top Agent I hear. Poor Jared, you've been reduced to a desk mouse isn't that what they call it?" Paul glanced over to Jared, "You're showing your age old man."

"I'll show you, you little punk," Jared snarled, hobbling forward and I saw what Paul saw.

Ever since Jared had been technically put on retirement he had really begun to show his age. He didn't have many years left on him and I felt guiltier than I ever had for asking him to come along. No matter if he had said what he had, he wanted to live too. He had Sylvia to go back to, and grown children with their own children from his first wife who had passed shortly after I had became an Agent.

"Jared stand down," I ordered, he looked at my defiantly, "Jared, that's an order."

Jared hesitated and then backed up slightly, glaring at Paul as if the only thing he'd like is to strangle him.

"Slater, release my husband," I turned my attention back to Paul.

"I will, as soon as you give me the pass code," Paul nodded.

"You know I can't choose between my husband and my country," I shook my head.

"Oh, I think you can," He smiled as he lifted a handkerchief that was stained with blood, "I think next time he'll need a mop."

My throat tightened as I looked at the blood soaked cloth, I glanced at Jared and then turned back to Paul, if I had had my gun I would have undoubtedly shot him right then and there.

"Let me see him," I whispered, putting a hand on my stomach.

"Oh? So you can free him and run away together. That would be romantic wouldn't it?" Paul smirked but his tone was bitter, "Why should I let you see him when I don't have what I want?"

"Don't sound so childish Paul, you're being ridiculous. This whole thing is nothing but ridiculous," I sighed impatiently.

"Ridiculous? Is this what you call my master plan to regaining my once unstoppable power? My dear, dear Suze, this is only the beginning of my great power and the historical fall of one of the world's super countries most infamous agency. It's nothing short of delicious," Paul smiled like a child in candy shop.

"So what steal the plane, ransom the people. What next Paul, in your delicious plan?" I asked scathingly.

"Ransom the people? Ha! No they will play the lovely lambs to this wonderful plot. Don't you think I've thought this through? The plane collects the money and then sends the bodies home," Paul chuckled.

"Bodies?" One teenager copped up, "Whoa dude, if you think I'm going to let you slay me like some animal-"

"Shut up you sniveling brat. I will think exactly what I will and you will do as I say even if it has to be with a grenade in my hand!" Paul roared, causing the others to shrivel back.

I took another step forward, "Take me to my husband Paul."

"I think not," Paul frowned.

"Take me to him or I hit send," I threatened, pulling out my phone.

The screen was open to a text message I had programmed to be sent to the Brazilian officers. He seemed to catch my thoughts and his scowl deepened as he looked at me and then the phone.

"Attack her for the phone and _I_ hit send," Jared held up his phone in the same manner, both of us having the same thought for reverse threats.

Paul looked like a cornered animal, a frustrated sigh escaping from between clenched teeth.

"You haven't changed Susannah," He growled.

"I can't say the same thing about you Paul, too bad," I countered.

"You want to go see hubby? Well then, let's not keep him waiting any longer; he's just been _dying_ to see you, as you can imagine," Paul composed himself and opened the door, waiting for me to follow.

I took a deep breath and followed him, well sort of. Neither trusted the other so it was a walking to the side while keeping one eye on the other while we slowly made our way through the hallways. The stench worsened as we traveled down and soon I saw the dim light behind a door down the longest hallway. Paul stopped and gestured for me to go ahead and I did without thought, the door was a little sticky and when I opened it I coughed from the horrible smell.

My eyes grew wide as I looked up and saw from chains connected to the ceiling was my husband suspended in mid-air. I barely recognized the clothes I had last seen him in they were bloody and torn and so dirty you could barely tell the original color. He smelled like he hadn't bathed and had obviously not shaved. But I recognized him immediately and my eyes watered when he looked at me with pained and tired eyes.

"Susannah, you shouldn't have come," He murmured hoarsely.

"Jesse," I sobbed, rushing to him. I reached up and touched his chest, gasping at the broken bone I felt.

"Just a scratch," Jesse lied, seeing the fear in my eyes.

"Liar," I growled, "If I ever get my hands around Slater's neck I'll wring him like the chicken he is."

"Oh I'd pay to see that," Paul's silky voice echoed from the hallway as he came to stand in the doorway.

"Let him down," I ordered.

"No," Paul stated simply.

"Let him down!" I commanded loudly, causing the guards to flinch.

"Make me," Paul hissed.

That's when the explosion happened.


	14. Chapter 14 Escape and Blood

The floor rumbled and the walls shook and made Paul and Susannah collapse to the ground, the guards screaming in Spanish. Teddy ran to my and yanked on my chain directly on the loop, breaking it and releasing me half way. I collapsed to the ground beside Susannah and took her hand, smoke spouting from the hallway, making my eyes water.

"Are you alright?" I asked, she looked at me with watering eyes and hugged me tightly.

I vowed silently I would bring her and my unborn child to safety. I looked up at Teddy who had already pulled out a switch blade and was working on the clasps on my ankles. Despite the chaos he put on a stern face and pushed ahead. Thank God for determined, revenge-seeking men like Teddy.

Raul stumbled over, trying to help us up but Paul shoved him, confused and furious. He disappeared down the hallway but was heard swearing and coughing. I helped Susannah up and pulled her close,

"You shouldn't have come," I murmured.

"I know," She smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you," I smiled weakly.

As soon as the moment had come, it left. A realization came to her and her smile vanished,

"Jared! He was in the lobby," She gasped, putting my arm around her to support and guide me down the hall.

I was surprised how weak a part of my suddenly even though my head was racing with adrenaline. I followed her down the hall and we saw what happened. Something exploded in the hallway making it collapse, but there was still a gap to the lobby where people where curled up and screaming. I couldn't see Jared from where we were but I crawled through the gap, helping Susannah who followed. She spotted him immediately and rushed over to him, and I surveyed the damage. The guards were knocked out and everyone else was in a corner, huddled and trying to shield themselves as best as possible.

Jared had been thrown into a chair, a small head wound bleeding and his arm bent funny. Nothing major seemed to be bothering him but the way he was blinking indicated a concussion. Susannah was gently helping him, asking him questions softly in his ear. His responses were just as quick and normal as ever so no brain damage. I limped over to the crowd,

"Stand up, and go to the plane. Pilot's make sure it is still in flying order. Even if it can only get to Sao Paulo," I cleared my throat.

They slowly stood and eyed me suspiciously. The boy from earlier gasped and whispered something to his uncle and then pointed to me.

"We need to leave, now," I tried speaking louder, my voice hoarse.

"Go, now," Susannah straightened, giving them the move-or-I'll-shoot-you look.

They fumbled and started moving but everyone froze at the click of a gun. I turned to see Paul pointing one at me, and another at Susannah.

"I've worked too hard to let my past ruin my future!" He snarled as ten men crawled through the hole and walking to stand behind him.

That's when I recognized Raul and Teddy in the group, they winked at me. I took a ginger step towards Paul, who zeroed in on me,

"Don't even think I'm going to let you live to see the birth of that child without giving me that damn code."

I froze, my blood turning cold again. Suze took a step as well,

"I've spent all these months without my husband. You're not taking any more time from me." Her tone was pure rage and venomous.

"I hope you're child enjoys being an orphan," Paul pointed both guns at me and pulled the trigger.

Things seemed to slow down after the sound from the gun. Suddenly Jared jumped in front of me, his body jerking as the bullets met him. He slumped down and Paul howled in anger. Teddy and Raul jumped him at that moment, yanking the guns out of his hand and shoving him down.

"Jared!" Suze screamed and ran to him; I rushed forward and eased him to the ground gently.

"Forgot…how much those hurt," Jared joked feebly, Suzes' eyes watered.

I walked over to Paul, picking up one of the guns as I did so. Cocking it as I pointed it directly at his head,

"I could have let you just go back to prison but you endangered my family and I warned you."

"De Silva," He coughed, "She was almost a Slater. You're touches cannot erase the fact that child was almost mine."

I pulled the trigger without thought, without emotion. All the rage that had kept me on my feet drained slowly, leaving the tired and soreness from the past months to occupy its space. I limped back to Jared and Suze but it didn't look good. They had hit him square in the chest, probably piercing his lungs and God forbid his spine.

"Oops," Jared mumbled as he saw the blood, "Susannah, will you tell Sylvia and my kids they were my last thought?"

"You're going to make it. Sao Paulo is only a short flight away and then we can get you into surgery. Just hang in there ok? Hang in there," Suze argued, shaking her head.

"Susannah," Jared reached up and took her hand, "I've told you, I am old and I've lived a good life. I knew I probably wouldn't make it back. And I'm ok with it. Just take good care of that baby you hear me? And tell Sylvia and the kids, they were my last and most precious thought."

Suze closed her eyes, fighting back tears that were determined to escape. I put a reassuring arm around her but I was so tired it was more for my own support.

"I…I'll tell them," She sobbed, I collected her in my arms.

"We should go," I murmured.

"We'll carry him cousin," Julo walked up.

"You!" One of the passengers's gasped.

"I'm sorry cousin, it was never…I needed the money to save my mother," Julo pleaded, getting on his knees beside us. I looked him straight in the eye,

"Raul and Teddy may carry him; you and I have some talking to do once I heal."

He nodded and offered me a hand but I denied it,

"I think I'll walk with my wife."

He nodded again and backed off, Teddy and Raul over and kneeling to lift Jared carefully. The pilots and stewardesses were doing a good job of holding themselves together to guide the others out the doors back to the plane. Paul's former henchmen helped out, making sure it was safe for them and that the runway was clear. They had never liked Paul but he promised a great wealth that was now never going to happen. I blinked back my tiredness if only to see Susannah but once she sat me in the seat I could barely keep them open. She smiled weakly and kissed my forehead,

"Sleep my dearest; I'll be here when you wake up."

Needing no other promise that I slipped off into a dreamless sleep unaware when the plane even took off. When I woke up I was laying in a hospital bed hooked up to machines. Susannah was asleep in the bed a foot away, curled up with a pillow. I closed my eyes and listened to all the noises, faint Spanish drifting in from the open door.

"Is he up yet?" A familiar voice asked, waking Susannah.

"Not yet, he's been asleep for five hours. They said the nutrients they gave him to supply the lack he's suffered will take a bit for his body to readjust and its better if he's asleep for it," Susannah yawned.

"Is everyone safe?" I murmured.

Susannah walked over to my side and took my hands; I could hear the amusement in her voice,

"Yes, all the passengers have been checked and escorted back to America. Paul's men have been rounded up except for the three that helped us. I asked for them to stay, saying it was your request before you passed out from exhaustion. The Agency is holding them until you are better."

"And Jared?" I asked, opening my eyes again.

Her face grew sad and her eyes went to the floor,

"He's still in surgery; they say it doesn't look so good."

"He knew what he was doing," I squeezed her hand.

"Yes I know, I updated Adam and the others. Sylvia doesn't know what's happened to Jared yet, I plan to tell her in person," She cleared her throat.

"My Susannah, My Querida," I murmured, rubbing her hands.

"Jesse, I almost lost you," She looked at me, letting her fear show.

"I'd never leave you," I promised.

"Oh good because I can't deal with crying women," A deep voice chuckled, I looked over to see Gorge, an old Argentinean contact I considered my best friend back in the day.

"Gorge," I grinned, "You sly old cat."

"Jesse-man," He grinned shaking my hand, "Nice to see you know how to keep yourself in one piece."

"I do what I can the best I can," I shrugged, making him laugh.

"As always old friend, as always," He nodded.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"My source in Sao Paulo told me some American Agent named De Silva had gotten mixed up in some bad blood with a crazy American who was trying to rebuild his empire," Gorge grinned wickedly, "And I just had to see for myself." He then glanced at Susannah and then to me, "You've had luckier days I notice."

I laughed, "The greatest."

He clapped my shoulder, "Ani is waiting back home for me. I just wanted to make sure you would be alright old friend."

"Safe travels and give the family my words of greeting," I nodded, "How are the kids?"

"Growing like weeds the way she feeds them," Gorge smiled, "And I will, I'll be seeing you and yours' another day."

"I'll keep you posted," I smiled as he walked out of the room, Susannah watching us in amusement.

"Gorge the cat huh? He's got a few interesting stories," She giggled.

"He's got an interesting way of spinning stories," I smiled, opening my arms to her. She crawled into bed and laid beside me, sighing in content. I held her close, never realizing how much I missed such a simple thing.

And soon I'd have another special one to hold.


	15. Chapter 15 My Girls

17 months later:

"Querida," A chuckling voice whispered, "someone's here to say good morning,"

"Momma!" A high-pitched voice giggled, a small hand touching my arm.

I opened my eyes to see my two favorite people, smiling.

"Good morning Livi, do you want breakfast?" I asked.

"Daddy cooks!" Livi, short for Olivia Jane, giggled as her daddy picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

Almost one years of age Olivia was the spitting image of her father but she had my eyes and stubborn personality. Her curls bounced beautifully around her tan face and her cute grin melted any heart of stone. I slipped out of bed and watched them play as Jesse also prepared for breakfast, careful to give enough attention to her so she didn't crawl near the stove. She was an unbelievably quick learner and understood our tones perfectly. I sighed to myself as I watched her,

"If only Jared could see her,"

"I think he has, in his own way. Jared always saw everything," Jesse winked.

I smiled, he was right. We all missed Jared and no one could take his place but the Agency had a crypt made for him with the inscription:

_Agent above all Agents. _

_In Honor of the great Hero who stopped our enemy and saved our brother. _

_We shall all miss him. _

I visited the tomb weekly with Sylvia; it seemed to help her a lot. She still visited his children, and together they worked on healing from Jared's passing. I had given her the message and with tears in her eyes, she thanked me. I had never really seen Sylvia cry before then, she was always so strong. I apologized for asking him to come but she shook her head,

"He'd rather have gone this way than in his sleep," She smiled, "The old coot was an Agent through and through…"

"Mommy?" Livi looked at the sadness in my face, reaching up for me. I scooped her up and smiled,

"Nothing baby, just thinking. Hungry?"

"Yes," Livi snuggled into my shoulder, her favorite spot.

"I love you baby," I murmured, side glancing at Jesse, who walked over to us and kissed my forehead.

"My girls," He grinned.

……………….

I feel so sad ending this story even with a happy ending. Lol, I hope you all enjoyed this. Please keep an eye out for Topsy-Turvy: To My Past. (I can't help but make a new one. This one will not however, be connected to these two.) Thank you for all you're wonderful reviews!

Special Thanks to:

Dori-Tori &

Jediashokaroxx


End file.
